


Bon appe'tit

by cornyperson858



Category: Erotica - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Breastfeeding, F/M, Genital Piercing, Lactation, Multi, Piercings, Pregnancy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornyperson858/pseuds/cornyperson858
Kudos: 13





	Bon appe'tit

I sat outside the office with the internet ad in my hand. I was thinking about how I found myself here today and what would happen next. The ad read “ Looking for lactating women or those that want to lactate. Good pay and flexible hours.” I had found the ad while searching for lactation information. First off I am not married and I don't have kids, but I have this burning desire to have my breasts filled with milk and then emptied.   
  
I'm 24 and fresh out of college. My breasts have always been too big for my body. At the moment they measured 34EE. I am 5' 2” and weigh barely 100lbs. Guys make comments all the time about them. Someone rarely looks me in the eye while talking to me. I try to dress conservatively most of the time. I think that's maybe why I haven't found a job yet. I think employers think my boobs will be a distraction in the workplace.   
  
I had filled out an online application for this job. They called me and asked me to come in for an interview. I was nervous and hoped it would be something like donating milk for babies or something like that. There were other women in the outer office. We all made nervous smiles at each other while waiting. I was looking at a magazine not really paying attention to it when my name was called. I looked up and a nice older woman was holding the door open for me to enter the inner office. I was led back to an office and took a seat. The lady was the interviewer and sat at her desk across from me.   
  
She re-read my application and then started asking me questions. There were some medical questions than some personal ones. Was I in a relationship? Was I sexually active? I answered them all honestly. My answers seemed to please her and then she started to explain what they were looking for.   
  
The women they were looking for must have a true desire to lactate and to give up their milk. This would be a long term commitment and would pay very well. She said of all the women they were going to interview fewer than 1% would end up qualifying. Even then some would not have the dedication to go through with it. I would have to have a breast exam and after passing that I would enter a program to induce lactation. Just like having a baby, it would take about 9 months. Even if my milk came in that didn't assure success. It would have to be tested for quality, volume, texture, and taste. They were looking for something very specific and there was no guarantee that my milk would meet all criteria.   
  
I was listening to her when I thought to myself, my milk. I was going to produce milk. I really didn't care what it was going to be used for now I just wanted the chance to do it. After going over all the legal stuff I agreed to it and signed a mountain of contracts. There was something in there about them being the sole owners of any milk I produced and I was giving them the right to use any method they saw fit to extract it and sell it if they chose to. I just signed away.   
  
A lady dressed in scrubs came in and led me down the hall to an examining room. I was told to undress and was given a gown. A male doctor came in and introduced himself. He was the head of the research department and said I must be special if I made it this far. I smiled and he said he was going to give me a routine breast exam. I removed my gown exposing my large breasts. He poked and prodded them all the while dictating notes about them to the nurse. He squeezed and kneaded them feeling the internal structure. My nipples were pulled and released to see how elastic they were. My areolas were measured and of course, lots of pictures were taken. He said “very good” several times and once said the word “perfect”. Finally, he smiled while holding one in each hand and told me I was going to do fine.   
  
I was given mammography to check for issues and some blood was drawn. I was given a shot and some pills and told to report back here in the morning. I went home wondering what the next 9 months would be like. I tried to relax but couldn't. The shot they gave me had caused a warmth to spread across my breasts. I hoped that this was normal. I took my pills and went to sleep. I woke up early and headed into my new office. As I walked to the building with all the other commuters I wondered if any of them could guess what my new job was. I smiled to myself. They kept us pretty busy the first day. There were more exams and classroom seminars. I was actually feeling very pampered. I got a message that afternoon and lots of attention was applied to my breasts. Special oils were used and I was very relaxed and a little turned on by it. Before I knew it the day was over and I headed home.   
  
This routine or something similar continued for the next 3 months. I did notice 2 things. There were fewer and fewer women left in the program and it seemed like my breasts were given more and more attention and priority and not so much me the person. It was like they would talk about my breasts or to my breasts as if I wasn't even in the room. I could tell they were getting bigger and heavier. My nipples were hard all the time and getting darker. One day I was told by the director that I was going to be transferred to a different clinic that was more advanced. It would be easier if I just lived there then commuted. I gave a slight protest but was reminded about clauses in my contract. I rode in a limo to the new place and noticed it was in the middle of the restaurant/entertainment district. There were lots of very expensive places here. The new place was nice and I noticed that there were only a couple of other program participants there. We must be the 1%. I couldn't wait until my milk came in because that would be the final test.   
  
I was told that my breasts were very special. The program they had been put on was working perfectly. Their progress was accelerated and if everything went right I should be producing milk soon. There was still nothing said about what it would be used for. This was costing someone a lot of money. Surely there was some other use other than feeding babies. Maybe some health research project.   
  
One day I was led to a new room. It was very clinical looking and there was a table in the middle of it. I was in a robe and was asked to take it off and lay on the table face down. I did as told and there was an open area for my face like a massage table. My now huge breasts were underneath me getting squashed. They were like 34JJ. Panels were removed underneath and my breasts dropped into two openings that seemed made for them. I could feel the weight of them pulling them down, swaying slightly. My arms were extended to each side of the table. An IV was inserted in one and both were strapped down. I was covered with a blanket and told to relax.   
  
The lights were dimmed slightly and I could hear voices. It sounded like the director talking to a group of people. He was explaining today's procedure to them and they seemed very interested. I recognized some foreign speech, French I think. It was obvious they were looking at a monitor which gave them a view of my breasts as they hung beneath the table. That's what their interest was, my boobs, not me. My huge breasts had been feeling different as of late. Very heavy and full. My nipples were dark and long. If you saw them hanging there like that you might have thought cow udder at first. They were shaped just like one. I heard the words, “Start the procedure”. Something rose from the floor and a cylinder of some kind clamped down around my right breast. The same thing happened to the left one. The seal was very tight and they filled with a warm liquid. The machine went through some kind of cycle. There was suction then release. Hydraulic movement massaging me. Then it felt like rolling pins were being used up and down. All the while the director was explaining things to the guests in a clinical way that I didn't understand. He spoke French to them on occasion.   
  
I wasn't sure how long I had been on the table, maybe an hour or so. Suddenly the machine stopped. The cylinders drained and detached themselves from my breasts. I felt hands drying off my breast with a warm towel. I was glad the manipulation was over and I noticed my breasts felt really funny. A new machine was wheeled next to the table I was on. Switches were turned on and I heard what sounded like a pump turn on. A warm hand grasped my right breast. My nipple was very hard and long and it felt like it was being aimed into something. Suddenly strong suction grabbed it and pulled it into something. Whatever it was, it stayed stuck to my breast, pulling hard on my nipple. The same thing was repeated to the left one. Another switch was flipped and I felt a suction cycle start. I then knew what I was hooked up to. It was a milking machine. They were milking my breasts. Was I really ready to start producing finally?   
  
A few minutes went by and I don't think any milk was coming out. The director suggested something. I felt some headphones being placed over my ears. It blocked out all outside sound. I started to hear something very faint. It got a little louder. I could tell it was the sounds of a baby. It was crying slightly. My first thought was that the baby is hungry. I have no idea why I thought that I just knew. The cries and whines were becoming more insistent. That's when I felt it. A warmth was spreading from the inside of my breasts. It was moving down toward my nipples. The sounds of the hungry baby and the suction on my nipples were causing this. I remembered from class a term called let-down. It was almost like I could feel the milk moving down to the tip of my nipples. I suddenly felt something. It was like a release. With each pull of the machine pressure in my breasts was being relieved. I heard some sounds from the gallery and then a few claps. I guess they got what they came to see, my breasts producing milk.   
  
The director explained they were only going to extract enough to test. He reminded them of all of the requirements of the milk. It was almost like they were talking about fine wine instead of my milk. The machine worked on me for about 10 minutes and then was removed. I was kind of sad to see it go. My breasts had not been emptied but felt better. I was unhooked from everything and given my robe. As I put it on I noticed my nipples. I could not believe how long they were. Very pointy and at least 2 inches long. Right now they really looked like a cow's teat. I was led to another room and they were examined. Lots of smiles all around. A special cream was massaged into them. I went to my room and had dinner.   
  
A couple of hours later there was a knock at my door and the director came in to talk to me. He asked me how I felt and if today's procedures were comfortable for me. I told him once the pumping started I liked that much better. It had felt great to get some relief from the fullness in my breasts. He smiled at that. He said that even though it was very early the tests on my milk were better than any other they had seen. Of course, more would have to be tested overtime to make sure, but the preliminary texture and taste were exactly what the end-user was looking for. The only question really now was if I could produce the volume required. I was still very curious as to the end-use and asked him that. He smiled and said if I passed the volume test then all would be revealed to me. The important thing was to understand how valuable and expensive my milk could become. They were already planning multiple uses for it. It still felt like he was talking about wine.   
  
I was put on a special diet. Anything I ate could apparently affect the taste and texture of my milk. The buyers had very specific needs in that. Later if they needed something different then I would change my diet. I continued to get an occasional shot and took an array of pills every day. It was explained to me that for me to produce the volume requirements I needed to be milked frequently. The more I was milked the more I would produce. My breast felt full all the time so I didn't know if I could produce anymore. I was put on a schedule. Every four hours I was hooked up to a machine and my milk was extracted. I didn't have to go to the big arena room anymore. If it was at night an attendant would come in my room and hook me up on a rolling table designed to let my breasts hang down while they were drained. I got so used to it I would just fall back asleep until it was finished. My breasts were huge and I wondered if their new shape was permanent. They were conical shaped with long dark nipples.   
  
This draining routine went on for about a month. I had no idea of how much milk I was producing but I knew it was a lot. I was reading in my room one evening when the director and another gentleman came to my room. I didn't recognize the new guy but he looked European. The director told me out of all the women they had interviewed, tested, and put on the program I was the only one to pass all the criteria. Some had come close but had failed in some requirements. He told me I should be very proud of myself. I smiled back at him and then asked what was in store for me. The two men looked at each other and smiled. The director told me my volume had met the preliminary requirement. I was producing 2 gallons a day. My jaw almost hit the floor. I knew it was a lot but not that much. He said that even with my increase in production the other factors had not diminished. The texture was perfect and the taste had only gotten better. A tray had been brought in and there were 3 glasses on each containing a few ounces of my milk. He handed me one and asked if I was curious about what I tasted like. I held it looking at it and I knew I had to try it. They had picked up their glasses and I said “cheers” and we all down the contents. It was very sweet and had a creamy texture. The two men smiled at each other and set their glasses down.   
  
The director leaned forward and said that everything was ready to enter the final phase. He introduced the other gentleman as Mr. Marcel Lecoque. He explained that this gentleman was the main investor in this project. The clinic had been given the task to find a woman who could produce the highest quality breast milk possible for use in a very exclusive French restaurant. All dishes requiring milk or cream would be made with her milk. In French cooking that's almost all of them. All desserts would come from her and any of course the cream for the coffee as well. This would be the most exclusive and expensive restaurant in the city if not the world. The woman chosen would be key to its success and longevity. She would be anonymous to the patrons but they would know her contribution to their dining experience.   
  
I sat there stunned. A French restaurant? That's what my milk is going to be used for? Before I could say anything the French guy in broken English told me how much they were going to pay me. It was a staggering amount. How could I turn that down? Could I do this? Could I have a normal life if I was going to have to produce a high volume of breast milk day after day? Suddenly the French guy stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and shook it sealing the deal I guess. He left the room and the director smiled once again. He told me I had made the right choice. It was very valuable. He said unfortunately my time here was over. My new employers had made arrangements for me. I was going to live in an apartment above the restaurant which had not opened yet. I would have a staff to assist me and all my needs would be met. The director got up to say goodbye. He admitted to tasting some of the dishes they were planning to serve and said it was like a piece of heaven. Before he left the room I asked him if he thought my breasts would get back to normal when I stopped lactating. He cocked his head to one side with a curious look. He said for me not to plan on stopping lactation anytime soon. My contract I signed with the restaurant was a 10 yr contract with an extension clause if I was still producing to their requirements for another 10 yrs.   
  
My new life started the next day. My apartment was nice and comfortable. I had a new wardrobe of very expensive clothing. My assistant and her staff were very kind. I thought this isn't that difficult. Then I learned this was the restaurant business. My assistant said it was time. I asked for what? She smiled and said time for you to produce. She led me to a room downstairs. There was a table there similar to the one at the clinic but not as nice. I took my top off and leaned forward. This was more like a bench. I was kneeling and leaning forward. My breasts were full and hung to each side and down. Someone came into the room and strapped me down so I couldn't get up. I could see him moving around and he was dressed as a chef. He opened a closet and I saw the workings of a milking machine. He flipped switches and it came to life. He wasn't rough but he wasn't gentle either. He attached the silver suction tubes to my nipples and once satisfied they were working he turned the pump on. I immediately felt my milk start to flow. He checked everything again then left. I could see my milk traveling up the tubes into the machine. I wasn't sure where it was being collected but I figured they would use it immediately for freshness. I tried to relax but it was a little uncomfortable. I heard someone say that the grand opening was tomorrow night. They pumped me four times the first day. I didn't hear any complaints so I guess I did well.   
  
The next morning my assistant brought me breakfast. I thanked her and asked if my milk was used to make it. She smiled and said of course. It was delicious and I knew this restaurant was going to be a hit. I was on my third milking cycle in the same little room. I really didn't have much privacy. I could clearly see out into the kitchen. Things were at a hectic pace and I knew that it was time to open. There were all kinds of wonderful smells. The patrons were getting the experience of their lives. It was so exclusive that there was a six-month wait for reservations. I overheard someone say that a nine-course meal there was $10,000.   
  
I hoped that they had enough of my milk for the evening because I was drained. My back hurt and I went up to my room to relax. I would have to do one more cycle later for tomorrow's early needs. I took a nap and was woken up by my assistant. It was almost midnight and I figure it was time for the next cycle. I followed her down to the kitchen area to my milking room, but she led me past it into an office. The owner, Marcel, was in there. He wanted her to translate what he wanted to say which she did. He explained that his concept of this restraint was a hit. Some of the richest and most powerful people in the world had dined there tonight. My milk was perfect, much more than he expected. I stood there listening wondering where this was going. He said that an unexpected request had come from one of the exclusive guests. It was a Saudi Prince. The Prince had fallen in love with the whole concept and especially the taste of the dishes. He wanted to experience the essence of my milk right from the source. She translated that last bit of news and I began to understand. I started to protest and the owner reminded me of the contract. My milk was their property and the method of getting it out was up to them. I had no say in the matter. He told me not to worry. This request had been anticipated. They had built a special room for this purpose and my identity would not be compromised. The room had a long table in it where guests would be seated around it. Above the table was a lowered part of the ceiling. All I had to do was to go through a secret passageway and climb down into that lowered ceiling. I would lie flat on my stomach and lower my breasts through two openings. They would remain hidden behind a curtain until being revealed at a certain point in the meal. Any milk needed to prepare the dishes served would come directly from them. The milk would be hand expressed by the chef or even if the Prince wanted some in his coffee for instance he could get some himself.   
  
I was kind of in a state of shock as this was being explained to me. My assistant hurried me out of the office and down a dark hall. I climbed some steps and opened a small hatch. There was very little light but my eyes adjusted. I saw the lowered ceiling. There were a padded bottom and a couple of pillows. I saw the two openings in the bottom. My assistant hurried me to take my top off. My breasts had filled up again and felt hot. I climbed down to get in position. I leaned forward and lowered my huge udders into the openings. I could feel the cool air from the room below on my breasts. My nipples got very hard. I heard some noise below as the dinner party was escorted into the room. My breasts were still covered by the curtain. There was an air of excitement and anticipation. The owner himself was explaining to his guests the menu. The Saudi Prince stopped him and asked to make sure that all the dishes tonight would be prepared with the sweet milk of his “cow” directly from the breast. Everyone chuckled when he said the cow. He was right, that's what I was. The owner reassured him that yes he was going to experience a once in a lifetime dining event. With that, the owner pulled on the curtain revealing to all below me my huge milk laden breasts hanging down over the table. I heard a sharp intake of breath below. This had to be a sight they had never seen before. Not only were my breasts huge but to have them isolated like that about a foot off the table had to be a shock to the guests.   
  
The owner smiled at his guests' reaction. He reached out and took one of my breasts in his hands. He lifted it showing everyone the weight of it. He smiled and said that these were the best investments he had ever made in his life. He let go of my breast and it fell and undulated. Everyone below clapped. The chef was introduced. I had no idea what he was serving but I guess the first course required milk. I am not sure if it was the chef or his assistant but I felt an experienced hand on my right breast. The hand-worked my breast down to my nipple and I felt my milk stream out. He was working it just like you milk a cow or goat and there were more claps and discussion from below. I guess he got enough for course one because he let go of me. I could hear utensils and pots and pans. I guess I was still dripping because someone reached up and dabbed my nipple with a napkin. Course one was served because I heard what sounded like eating and of course compliments to the chef.   
  
So the evening progressed like that. Me laying down above a table with only my breasts exposed. Whenever milk was needed for a dish I produced it. Whoever was milking me was getting quite good at getting a large volume to squirt out. It was very different than having a machine do it. I like this method a lot more. I guess the next dish required a lot of milk to prepare since I felt two hands one on each nipple squeezing me and I actually heard my milk forcibly hit the bowl below. I think the chef was in a hurry because the hands were working quickly. I heard someone say faster and the hands sped up. My milk was hitting the bowl like a machine gun. Everyone was clapping in time to it. Finally, I guess he had what he needed and stopped. I felt a slight pat of his hand on the side of my breast like he was thanking me for coming through.   
  
The last course was dessert and I was sure it was crepes. There had been a lot of my fresh milk used that night. I hope I wasn't going to run out. I guess the guests had gotten used to the sight of my big boobs hanging over their dinner table. There was a conversation going on in different languages. The crepes were finished but before they were served each plate was raised to one of my breasts and some fresh sweet milk was squirted on them. As the guests partook of this unique dessert the owner came back into the room. There were clapping and cheers all around for a spectacular night. Finally, the coffee was served. Each guest was asked if they wanted milk in their coffee. Of course, everyone did. Instead of the chef or an assistant getting some from me each guest was offered by the owner to get their milk directly from the source, me, by themselves. There were jokes made about milking a goat as a youth, but I felt the first nervous guest reach out and touch me. He pulled on my nipple a few times but nothing was happening. There was a little chuckling and a suggestion was made. He adjusted his approach and a stream squirted from me into his cup. This was repeated and I estimated that there were 12 guests.   
  
Finally, the night was winding down. The Saudi Prince thanked the owner and said he would reward him for the perfect meal. Then he asked something that made my heart stop. He asked the owner how much it would cost to buy his cow. He was dead serious. The owner laughed and patted one of my hanging boobs saying it was not for sale. I knew everything had a price but surely he wouldn't sell me. There was silence and then the Prince said that he understood and that someday he would eventually have me. He then asked the owner a special favor. He wanted to know how much he would charge to let the Prince drink some of my milk directly from the source. I knew the owner was a businessman and he would see an opportunity here. He said, one minute for $50,000. I was shocked and thought there was no way. The Prince didn't hesitate and agreed. I thought to myself that my nipples are about to be sucked on and I better have enough milk. I felt gentle smooth hands lift my breast into position. Warm lips wrapped around my nipple. I felt an insisted tongue moving and drawing my milk into the waiting mouth. It felt really good and I was enjoying it. I was having no problem with milk volume and I was proud of myself. Soon the minute was up and the mouth withdrew. A little kiss was placed on my breast. I thought well now that's done I can relax. I heard the Prince's voice again and he asked the owner if he could pay for everyone in his dinner party to get some of my milk directly from the source. Of course, the owner agreed and I smiled to myself as to what a greedy bastard he was. Each of the guests took their turn at my breast. The owner made sure they had their fill, letting the suckling go on longer than a minute. Finally, dinner was over. I had no idea what time it was but I had to be laying there for over two hours. My assistant came up to help me. It was a little difficult to get out of the ceiling box, but I admit it was kind of fun. I got dressed up there and made my way down to the owner's office. As soon as he saw me he hugged me and even though my breasts were sore from tonight I hugged him back. He told me to go get some rest and that we would talk in the morning.   
  
I woke up feeling pretty good. I was a little sore as I made my way down to his office. He smiled at me and offered me french coffee. My assistant translated as he gushed on and on about how I was such a key part of the success of last night. He thanked me over and over. I asked him if the Prince had been serious about “buying” me. He smiled and said he was very serious, but not to worry I was his “cash cow” so to speak. He asked me how I liked the experience last night of the special room. I smiled and said honestly that I preferred that a lot more than to simply be milked by a machine. He smiled and said, good, good. I suggested some changes to the little area I have to lay in and he said he would see to that immediately. He smiled and said that the word had already gotten out about the special room and the one of a kind dining experience. He asked if I was up to it. I said up to what? He smiled and said the private dining room was booked up for a month and more requests were coming in by the hour. I expressed concern that I might get worn out if I had to do that every night. He said not to worry. They would cut back on the milk needed in the main restaurant. He could make more in one night in the private room than in the main restaurant. I really had no choice so I smiled and said I would do whatever I could to make it a success.   
  
It was a warm spring day in New York City. My name is Cherie and I was walking down the sidewalk with a sense of importance and purpose. I was dressed casually, but I knew I was getting a lot of looks. Everyone's eyes, especially the men's, were drawn to my chest. I am 5' 2” and very slim but right now I am sporting a pair of 34H boobs. Over the last 6 months, they have simply gotten huge. I have to wear custom made bras and even with that, they seem to have a life of their own as I walk. Guys can't help themselves, they have to stare. I have gotten used to that and I smile to myself because even though they are getting looks nobody knows what their intended purpose is. You see my breasts are very unique. For the last year I have been lactating and all of the milk I produce daily is used in the finest French restaurant in the city. The place is very exclusive and few know of its real location. Rumors have spread and there have been articles in the tabloids about the hottest mystery restaurant in town and the super-secret menu it has.   
  
I am walking to the clinic where I went through a program to get to where I am today. I was selected from a thousand applicants and passed test after test until I was deemed the perfect producer. I was the key. Without my milk, none of this could have been possible. I am going in for a check-up and I do have a few questions. I am greeted at the door by the staff. No waiting for me as I am led down the hall to an examining room. I spend the next hour getting prodded and poked. Blood is drawn as well as some of my milk. A few X-rays and pictures are taken too. Finally, I am told I can get dressed and I am led into the office of the clinic director.   
  
He smiles and greets me. He has the preliminary tests and reviews them. Everything is better than they expected. My milk volume is very high and the quality is even better now. He doesn't see any need to adjust my diet or my prescriptions. He will report back to the owner and assures me he will be pleased. He asks me if I have any questions or concerns. I am thinking for a moment when I ask this. Why me? What was special about me that has caused all this? Am I really one of a thousand? He smiles and says that if you really look at things I am maybe one out of a million. I still have a confused look and he says he is going to tell me a story which I have the right to know.   
  
The French as anyone knows are passionate about their cooking. French chefs spend years training and are always looking for the perfect ingredient. It seems there is a region in France that has a small herd of dairy cows. These cows have been carefully selected and bred over hundreds of years to the point that milk from them is considered the ultimate ingredient for French Cuisine. The supply is very limited and very expensive. Only a select few chefs get to use any in their cooking. Marcel the main investor and owner of my restaurant have sought to get some of this milk for 20 years. He has always been turned down and finally, he came up with a plan to produce his own supply. He is very rich and has a lot of very rich friends. He put together a team to not only get a few vials of the milk but to also get a blood sample from one of the cows. The team was successful and that's where this clinic comes in. We have researchers here that are the world leaders in gene research.   
  
I was listening to this and still didn't see where I fit in. He continued by saying that a suggestion was made by one of the top researchers to not try and duplicate cows necessarily, but to try to duplicate the milk. The researcher pointed out that yes they might be able to duplicate a cow but they really didn't live all that long and there was no guarantee or control. The owner and his investors were intrigued by this and funded the project to learn more. The head Geneticist suggested finding a human female that was a close match and using gene therapy to develop her breasts to be able to produce milk that could actually be superior to the french cows. There were lots of doubts this could work but the more it was explained the more it made sense. Soon the search was on for the ideal candidate.   
  
I looked at the directors and said, and you found me. He smiled and nodded. I asked what exactly they had done to me. He explained that they slowly introduced some genes that had been isolated and identified as the necessary components in the milk production of the cows. The tricky part was to find a close enough match so the new genes would start developing in the human female. This was all going over my head but basically, they were able to change some of my milk-producing genes in my DNA to closely match those from the french cows. As the therapy went on overtime they discovered new things. The internal structure of my breasts changed dramatically. My milk ducts doubled in size and the lobes and lobules where the milk is made now number 5 times as many. If you compared an x-ray of the internal workings of one of my breasts to another human female the difference was striking. He showed me a couple of comparisons and how over time I had changed. My nipples changed too as well as my areola. Those measured about 6 inches across now and my nipples were long and if they were being milked they got longer. And of course, there was a change in size. I asked him if this was as big as they were going to get and he said he was sorry but they really didn't know that answer.   
  
The key change in all of this is when my new breasts started to produce real milk. From the start, the quality of it was beyond their dreams and it only got better as the volume increased. The final test came when unknown to me the owner took a small vial of the french cow's milk and a vial of my milk and had a taste test. He called all the chefs and staff together. He would place a few drops from one vial on someone's tongue and have them taste then he would place a few drops from the other vial to compare. These were expert french chefs and well-trained staff. To a person, all of them said that my milk had come from the french cows and was superior to the other sample. They all said that they were sorry it didn't work out and started to go back to work. The owner stopped them and then revealed where the two samples had come from. They could believe it and then suddenly realized the real opportunity here. They had a ready source of the world's finest most exclusive milk for their menu. A cheer went up amongst the staff.   
  
I was concerned about long term health issues. He said I had nothing to worry about. This was a very targeted gene treatment and really just enhanced things I already had. I would continue to be tested but everything looked great. I had one last question. Where the changes are permanent. He said yes that most were. The modified internal structure of my breasts would stay like this. The overall shape of them would also remain as they are. The only thing they were unsure of was if for some reason I ever stopped lactating and then tried to start up again the quality of my milk might change, but then again it might not.   
  
As I walked back to the restaurant I had a lot to think about. I decided not to worry about it, I really like the attention I was getting even if almost all was directed toward my huge breasts. I was a Star even if nobody knew it was me, plus I was getting paid a lot of money. Marcel the owner even had a lot of offers for me and my breasts to be photographed for magazines. As always he denied I even existed and said no thanks. Finally, he did give in to one very upscale french gourmet magazine. Having an article about your restaurant there assured you of a huge increase in the demand for your services. They needed a model for the shoot and Marcel insisted I was the one. I got to wear some very expensive haute couture dresses. In every shot, my face was hidden by a veil, hat, or shadow. Some of the outfits really showed off my figure and breasts. There were lots of innuendoes used but no real confirmation as to where the secret ingredient of the menu came from. I think everyone that knew about the unique ingredient the restaurant used guessed the woman in the pictures was the source.   
  
Today I walked past the entrance. There was no sign on the door, just the address. I walked down to the end of the block and used a card key to enter that building. Marcel had bought up the entire block of buildings. I went down a couple of flights of stairs and entered a well-lit tunnel. Following it back I could enter the restaurant without being seen from the street. You never knew if a paparazzi were hanging around to take pictures. I went up to my apartment to relax before this evening's festivities. I had been told that the guestlist for the private executive room might include an Ex-President of the United States. There had been a lot of famous clientele partake of the special room dining experience but this was something different. I called my assistant and requested a massage. I changed into my robe and there was a knock at my door. It was my regular masseuse. He was very skillful and I always felt great after he was done with me. He did my back first and then had me turn over. I had no reservations about being naked in front of him. He saved my breasts for last. He used a special cream on them that had been developed by the clinic. The sheer weight of them would normally cause severe stretch marks. This cream prevented those from occurring. It absorbs into my skin quickly and also helps my nipples stay supple. He spent a lot of time making sure my breasts were well taken care of. The clinic had given him instructions on how to keep them in the best shape possible. The overall message took about an hour with half of it being just my breasts. He finished and I thanked him as always with a hug. I got in the shower to make sure I was squeaky clean.   
  
I put on a robe and read a book until it was time for me to go downstairs. My schedule here had changed from when I started. I was almost exclusively used in the private dining room. I still pumped some milk for the main restaurant but only once a day and that was in the morning. They had found a young woman in their search that developed almost identical to me. Her name was Marie. There were some slight differences in the texture and flavor of her milk compared to mine. If you rated mine on a 1-10 scale as a 10 hers was a 9.8. The chefs would mix the milk I had produced that morning with the larger volume she produced all day. The result must have passed the taste test because the place was always overbooked. Unfortunately, you could not use this method of mixing in the executive room. The highest quality had to be used there and that meant me. The dinner party was going to be an early one and I was glad. There had been some late nights this week and I was tired.   
  
My phone rang and it was my assistant telling me the guests were arriving. I put the book down and closed my robe to make my way downstairs. I had gotten used to just wearing a robe and nothing else for these dinners. After all, nobody could see me except for my breasts and those were Au natural. I waved at the kitchen staff as I walked by heading down the hall. I climbed the few steps that lead to a door. Bending down I opened it and entered the area where I would spend the next couple of hours. The drop ceiling was where I would climb into. I had made some suggestions for improvement and every one was followed. The padding was improved and custom-fitted to my shape. The openings for my breasts were also padded and custom fitted for me. I had an I-touch if I wanted to listen to music. They had also installed a closed-circuit monitor that was hooked up to some hidden cameras in the room below. I could switch from shot to shot if I wanted to observe the goings-on down there. There was also an intercom system. I could hear all the conversation or I could switch over and talk to the chef or security if I needed to. My favorite thing was to watch the guests on the monitor. I loved their expression as the night progressed and things were revealed.   
  
I could see people coming in the room and I removed my robe and sat there completely naked waiting for my cue. People were sitting down and I switched to a different camera shot and that's when I saw him. It was unmistakable. The guest of honor tonight was Bill Clinton. I smiled knowing that soon Mr. Clinton would be able to gaze upon my huge naked breasts and I was sure he would never forget them. When the guests were all seated Marcel came into the room and introduced himself. This was a new part of the act he had developed to make things more dramatic. Right now the curtain was drawn open. He explained the search for the perfect woman without revealing the actual details. He said that the search was very expensive and that was true. He said to rejoice tonight because they had found her and tonight they were going to have the experience of their lives. With that, he drew the curtains closed with a flourish. That was my cue to climb down and get in position. I laid down on my stomach and wiggled around until my breasts were positioned over the openings. I leaned forward more and they started to squeeze through. My breasts were very full tonight but soft from the massage. I was having a little problem getting them all the way in the openings. I guess I would have to have the opening size-adjusted again. Finally and without a moment to spare after using two hands on each of them, I was able to squeeze them through and felt them finally hang down. The room below was colder than usual tonight and my nipples became very hard.   
  
Now all the guests knew that the key ingredient of the menu tonight was going to be human breast milk. Many of them haven't quite figured out just how that was going to be accomplished. Marcel was explaining the menu when Bill Clinton himself spoke up asking the most common question. He told Marcel and all the guests that he did not doubt that the meal was going to be spectacular tonight. He said he had heard that the special ingredient might actually be fresh human breast milk. He wondered just how everyone here tonight would know for sure that was the case. I looked at the monitor and saw some heads nod in agreement. There was a mix of women and men here tonight. Marcel let the murmuring die down. He looked at the Ex-President and asked him how he would make sure there was no doubt if he owned the restaurant. Mr. Clinton smiled and looked around and said the only way was to have the woman present and actually see her milk being produced and used in the dishes. There was more murmuring and I knew Marcel was letting things build. He looked at his guests and said, is that what you want? They all said yes and clapped hoping things would happen. Always the showman, Marcel grabbed the curtain and with a flourish pulled it open revealing to all what the source of the special ingredient was going to be tonight. There before them, for all to see were my huge breasts hanging down over the table. To see them now compared to when I first did this would make you do a double-take. They were so much bigger now. Their weight seemed to have doubled. They had actually had to raise the boxed ceiling some because they hung so low they were hitting the table.   
  
Like always there were some gasps and sharp intake of breaths. I heard a couple of OMG from the women. Most of the men just stared. Clear as a bell I heard the unmistakable voice of Bill Clinton say, now that right there fellas is a huge pair of tits. Everyone turned and looked at him and then nervous laughter broke out. He was right, they were huge and very full and in need of relief. The chef came forward and reviewed the first course again. He placed a bowl below me and started to hand express my milk. Everyone watched him, fascinated. The bowl was soon full and taken back to the cooking area. I was listening to the conversations. Two of the women were having a common one. One asked the other if she could do that? She shook her head and said there was no way all the while staring at my udders. The first one whispered that it would be nice to be the center of attention like I was for one night. They both smiled at each other. I smiled too because yes it was nice. The courses progressed. When each one was served people were tentative at first but once they tasted them they raved about the skill of the chef and how delicious everything was.   
  
Finally, dessert was going to be prepared. As usual, a big bowl was placed beneath me. The chef warmed his hands and then began pulling on both nipples until he had a rhythm going and strong streams of my milk were shooting out from the ends of my nipples into the bowl below. It was actually quite noisy. He slowly sped up and the guests were speechless. How could that much milk come out of her? The bowl was almost full when he slowed down. He had squeezed out almost 2 liters. That was a lot. More than he needed but he was putting on a show. As he walked back to the cooking area carrying the big bowl of milk, Mr. Clinton said that he had grown up on a farm in Arkansas and knew for sure that the chef and I could enter just about any milking contest there and would win for sure.   
  
The dessert was served and extra milk was requested by almost everyone to be squeezed onto their plates. My breasts performed perfectly. Coffee was served and everyone was encouraged to try some of my sweet milk in theirs. One of the women held her cup out and said she would like some in hers. By that time Marcel had re-entered the room. He made a move to take the woman's cup but then stopped. He looked around and said that tonight was to serve yourself at night and that if she wanted some of the sweetest most delicious milk in the world in her coffee she would have to get it herself. The lady got a surprised look on her face and was speechless. Everyone understood what Marcel wanted the woman to do and started goading her on. They were clapping and calling her name as she stood and made her way over to me. Obviously not sure of herself she set her cup down and tried to decide how to do this. There were two very huge breasts in front of her to choose from. My nipples were very long from pulling on them tonight. It would be very easy just to grab one and squeeze in a downward motion. She would get plenty of milk for her coffee that way. I felt a small hand touch my nipple and then lightly grab it and pull. This wasn't going to produce anything doing it that way. I of course couldn't tell her that. She tried it again and nothing came out. She looked around the room for a sympathetic face. Mr. Clinton said that maybe she needed to look at that one more closely to make sure it was turned on. There was some muffled laughter but sure enough, the woman bent down and got very close to the end of my nipple and examined it. She was asked if she saw anything yet and she shook her head no. She was told to look closer which she did. Someone suggested she place my entire nipple in her palm and close her hand around it. She said that now she remembered that's how the chef did it and imitating the method he used with her face an inch from the end of my nipple she rolled her fingers and squeezed. My breast instantly responded and a thick warm stream of my milk shot out and hit her in the face.   
  
Everyone started rolling with laughter as she sputtered and coughed. She was embarrassed but showed them all she knew how to do it now as she lifted her cup and with one hand aimed and shot a stream of my milk into the cup. Everyone took their turn and some came back for second helpings. The party was over and everyone thanked Marcel and gushed over the chef and the meal he had prepared. They had gotten used to the sight of my big boobs hanging out in space over their table. They were just a part of the surrounding meal now. As they were leaving Mr. Clinton lingered to speak with Marcel. He told his security to wait outside. He thanked Marcel again and said he had heard that special guests were sometimes allowed to sample the milk from the woman, directly from the source. Marcel nodded and said that yes that privilege was sometimes granted. Mr. Clinton smiled and reminded Marcel how many foreign leaders and power brokers he knew. He said he could help Marcel increase the demand in his little restaurant here. Marcel knew this was true and smiled and offered Mr. Clinton the chance to partake of me.   
  
He didn't hesitate and walked right over to the closest of my breasts. He picked it up using two hands. He said that this was a heavy one. He leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth. He wasn't the most accomplished at this but soon he had a good flow of milk going. He was drinking it down obviously enjoying himself. I couldn't believe I actually had a former President of the United States suckling on my breast. Of course, I could never tell anyone about it. Marcel was letting him spend a long time latched on to my nipple. I felt Mr. Clinton's hand start to squeeze and knead my breast he was holding. He was sucking harder now obviously not interested in getting more milk out. I knew he was getting excited when I felt his teeth start to nibble a little on my nipple. He got more insistent and it was actually starting to hurt. I was reaching for the security alarm on the intercom when Marcel put a hand on his shoulder and said that was enough for one night. Reluctantly he let go of my nipple with his teeth and mouth and after placing a kiss on the breast he was holding let it fall. He turned to thank Marcel again and he left the room.   
  
Marcel said the coast was clear and we all gave a collective sigh of relief. They were cleaning up down below and I was struggling to sit up. My breasts were drained and smaller than earlier in the evening but I was still having issues getting them out of the holes. I knew I had a fairly fast cycle of producing milk and soon my breasts would be back at their fullest. I had to get them out now before it was too late. I pulled on them and was making some progress. I think someone below saw my dilemma and started to help by pushing on my breasts from underneath. Slowly they squeezed back through and I rubbed them hoping they would not bruise. I sat there for a moment collecting my thoughts. I wondered where Hillary was tonight and also just how many different nipples had Mr. Clinton tried during his presidency? I looked at the clock and saw that even though I had been up here a couple of hours it was still relatively early and I could have some time to myself before turning in.   
  
I had just pulled my robe around me when my assistant opened the little door and came in. She was out of breath having hurried up here. I asked her what was wrong and suggested we go to my room. She shook her head no and said I couldn't leave yet. I asked her to explain and she said that Marcel had just received a call. One of the most influential food critics from France was on his way over and wanted a sampling of special desserts prepared and served to his large party. He specifically asked to be served in the executive dining room. I knew exactly what that meant. I would have to perform again, twice in one night. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. As I was doing this she said it was only going to be dessert and not a full meal. I knew though that if multiple desserts were asked for and prepared it could take quite a while. This must be very important to Marcel. This critic apparently could make or break a restaurant. I heard the intercom come on and Marcel asked in a nervous voice if it was a go. I didn't say anything and he asked again this time saying please. I hit the button and said yes it was a go but he owed me big time and to give me a minute. I wrapped my robe around me and headed down the steps. I had to pee and I wasn't going to use the one near the kitchen. I headed back up to my apartment to use my own bathroom. After finishing and giving my breasts a quick once over to make sure they looked alright I headed back down. I could feel them starting to swell some and I knew they were filling up again. I had to hurry because I knew if they filled up all the way I would have problems getting them into the openings. They were already sore from the user during the previous meal and the extraction from openings.   
  
I hurried back up to my compartment. Apparently, the guests had already arrived and Marcel was getting them all seated below. My assistant looked a little frantic and I gave her a dirty look and told her not to worry that nothing was going to happen without me and they would just have to wait. I disrobed and eased myself back down into my little space. I knew there was not much time and I looked to see from the monitor that the curtains were in place and would be drawn back soon to reveal me. All this excitement had caused my breathing to increase and my breast to fill up to capacity. I leaned down to get them through the openings and they wouldn't fit. There must have been some additional swelling from the use earlier and now they were also full. I told my assistant to use the intercom and tell them to stall. Marcel heard this in his earbud and extended his story of how he started things and found me. I was using both hands to try to squeeze my right breast back through the hole. I was making slow painful progress as it finally popped through once again. I then started on the left one knowing that it actually was a little bigger. My assistant asked if she could help and I just shook my head. It felt like my boob was in a vice. I heard below some doubt from the guests as to the authenticity of the ingredients. I knew Marcel would want to pull the curtain back soon. This was becoming such a circus. I pushed hard once more and slowly felt my breast squeeze through the opening. I had done it. I could feel the heavy pull from the weight of my breasts and knew things would work and I would have plenty of milk for the guests. I tried to slow my breathing and heart rate and relax.   
  
I looked at the monitors and saw there were a lot of people below, maybe 20. The guy at the head of the table I could tell was the french food critic. I looked around and changed cameras and noticed two fairly well-known actors and one very well known musician. He had a reputation for heavy drinking and partying. There were some sleazy looking women with him and I hoped everyone would behave. Just as I finally relaxed and let out a deep breath Marcel pulled back the curtain revealing to everyone where the key ingredient was going to come from tonight. This crowd was a little rowdy and their reaction was varied. Some just stared and others cheered and clapped. Marcel tried to calm everyone down and looked to the critic for some help. The critic was the type of person that loved the attention. That's why he hung out with a group like this. He did know that this after all was an exclusive restaurant and he quieted everyone down so dessert could be prepared. Marcel thanked him and started to leave the room. The rock star musician then spoke up. He said those things can't be real. They have to be some special effect thing that just looks like a tit. They are too big and I have never seen nipples like that. Marcel stopped and turned around. He walked back over and asked the guy just what he meant. Everyone was looking at him and the guy had obviously been drinking. He said well just look at them. Those nipples look more like cows than a humans, they are huge. He actually was right. When they have been pulled on my nipples get very long, almost 3 inches now. I had just served a 9-course meal and they were still long from the pulling it required. I was used to being described like that and it didn't bother me. If they all really knew how my breasts had been developed and that they were very unique they would be shocked.   
  
Marcel wanted to make sure everyone there believed where the milk came from and that these were actually human female breasts presented before them. He had the guy stand up and walked him closer to me. He asked the guy so everyone could hear if he had ever touched a real female breast. There was lots of laughter and the guy laughed and said yes he had, thousands of them. Marcel took the guy's hand and placed it on the side of my breast. The guy's eyes got wide. Marcel asked if he felt how soft it was and if he could feel the heat from it. The guy just nodded. Moving his hand lower Marcel told him to squeeze gently which he did. He moved the hand underneath and told him to lift it. The guy hefted my boob feeling the weight. Marcel then asked him, are those real? The guy still holding my boob said, hell yes these are real. Everyone laughed and clapped. Marcel then asked him if he was sure. He nodded and then Marcel said he should get a better look at the nipple. The guy bent down and got very close and examined my nipple. I thought for a moment he might stick his tongue out to lick it, but then Marcel said here let me show you something. With that, Marcel quickly and expertly grabbed my nipple and squeezed. My very full breasts erupted and a long stream of milk hit the guy between the eyes.   
  
The room seems to explode with laughter and cheers. The rock star just smiled and took his seat with my milk still dripping from his face. Marcel decided to have some fun. He would pick out someone and then give my nipples a firm squeeze and hose them down with my milk. He did this about 6 times and it was obvious he had won the crowd over and they were all believers now. The chef took over now and explained the menu. He expressed enough milk from me for the first dessert. Someone asked why he didn't just get all he needed one time for the night. The chef explained that the best-tasting milk is the freshest and that he would only get some right before it went into a dish. The first dessert was served and everyone dug in and raved about it. I looked at the camera and saw the critic smiling.   
  
I was feeling pretty good, or at least as good as a girl can with her boobs hanging down in space for a large group of people to see. I had closed my eyes when I heard the door to the space open. I figured it was my assistant coming to check on me. I didn't move because I was comfortable. I felt a hand softly rub my lower back. Laying there nude had its advantages. The hand slowly moved down to my ass and when I felt a squeeze I knew it was a male hand. Who was this? I couldn't turn and look because I was still part of the meal and I wasn't sure if my boobs would come back out easily. The few lights up there were suddenly turned off. I felt two hands on my hips lifting them. I was now on my knees with my chest on the padding and my boobs were being milked by the chef. All of this stimulation had made my pussy wet. I felt strong fingers part me and finding my clit they stroked it. Now I admit this felt really good. It had been a long time since I had sex, over a year. I had just been too busy and during the program, it wasn't allowed. I was still wondering who this was and what he had in mind. I could have reached for the security button but I didn't.   
  
The hand was removed and I felt the cool air on my wet swollen lips. I felt his weight shift forward and knew what was coming. He had his cock in his hand and was rubbing it up and down my wet pussy. From what I could tell it was a large size. He stopped placing the head at my entrance and pushed forward. I was right, it was big. He had to grab my hips with one hand as he guided himself with the other. He pressed a little harder and it started to part my lips and ease in. Even though I have huge tits now, I actually am very small. That includes my pussy which is very tight. I'm not a virgin but I also haven't had sex in a year. He was making more progress and I was biting my lip because he was stretching me a lot. I guess the head got past the most restrictive part and most of his rock hard cock went in me. He started a slow pumping motion. Just as that was happening the chef down below was starting to pump milk out of my breasts. This was the part of the preparation where he would express about 2 liters for the final dessert. He used 2 hands and it was quite the show. I had a big cock pumping my pussy and both breasts getting squeezed below. Everything seemed to be in sync and I was beside myself. I had never felt anything like this. Both the hands below and the cock sped up at the same time. I could hear the streams of my milk hitting the bowl below. Just as the chef finished having filled the bowl so did the cock inside me, exploding and filling my pussy. I came hard too and as the cock withdrew I was still in spasms. I heard a couple of guests say that it looked like my boobs were swinging back and forth some.   
  
As I was calming down I heard the door open and close and I knew he was gone. I laid down flat again and tried to relax. I knew the coffee was going to be served in a minute and I would be needed. I saw cups being served and I felt my nipples being squeezed and pulled. I wasn't sure who was doing it. Probably the chef and a few guests too. Both nipples were being used at the same time. They performed like they were designed to do and everyone was satisfied. I saw Marcel come back into the room. The French critic stood up and applauded as did everyone else. He shook Marcel's hand and then kissed him on both cheeks as the french do. Marcel thanked him but then motioned with his hand toward my hanging breasts and said that she is the real star here. The critic agreed and came over and gave each of my breasts a kiss. The room finally cleared and I knew Marcel was very happy.   
  
They were cleaning up below and I figured it was time for me to get up. I felt good from the sex but I was tired. Doing a push-up to raise I had to stop. I had forgotten. My breasts would not come back through. They had been drained of some milk tonight but nowhere near what is needed for a 9-course meal. I had relaxed awhile after the meal and I guess they had filled up again. They actually felt overfilled and huge. Maybe the sex stimulated them some. I wasn't sure how it happened but as I pulled again I knew I had a problem. I hit the intercom and said I had an issue up here. The chef answered and I said for him to look at my breasts and see if something was keeping them from coming back through the openings. I saw him looking at them on the monitor and then he came back to the intercom and said he knew what the problem was. I asked him to please tell me. He said my breasts had swollen up huge. He said they were as big as he has ever seen them. I asked him to please come up with a solution. We weren't going to call 911 and if too much force was used they could get damaged and bruised putting me out of commission for a few days.   
  
He said he had an idea. He got a bowl and placed it under me. He started to milk me squirting the long streams into the bowl. He did this for about 30 min and I saw him shake his hands because they were cramping. He would stop and measure my boobs then get back to squeezing. My nipples had not had this much attention in one night in some time and they were getting sore. A call out to the staff was made for anyone that had a milking experience. A young busboy said he had grown up on a farm and milked many cows and goats. He came into the room and took over. I saw how big his eyes were when he saw what he had to do and I am sure I saw a bulge in his pants as well. He was very good at milking and got into a rhythm. The chef would measure my boobs then measure the hole. He told the boy to keep going. I did feel my breasts start to drain some. I just wonder if it would be enough. Finally, the chef told the boy to stop. He told me to pull some and he pushed from below. They started to come back through but I had to stop when it hurt too bad. The chef said he had an idea. He went over to the cooking area and came back with a container. It was full of very expensive butter. Butter that actually was made from my milk. He spread some liberally on my breasts. They were very greasy now and he said let's try again. I pulled and he pushed and I felt movement. The butter was helping and slowly they oozed back through. I sat up rubbing them and thanked him. I actually heard some claps below.   
  
I tried to clean up but finally just threw my robe on and climbed down. As I walked down the hall I passed Marcel's office and he looked up at me from his desk. He smiled and said thank you for tonight. I said your welcome but as I walked down the hall to the stairs up to my room I thought I saw a strange look on his face when he said that. As I laid in bed I was thinking about what had happened tonight. Huge demand for my milk and a mystery lover. I wonder who it was. Would it happen again? I actually hope it will. It was very exciting to be having sex a few feet from a lot of people and they had no idea. A new thought crossed my mind. During the program, I wasn't allowed to take birth control pills because of the hormones in them. It could interfere with gene therapy. I hadn't seen the need lately and I had just had unprotected sex with a stranger. Was he potent and could I get pregnant? I would have to ask the doctors this without revealing what happened. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.   
  
I was sitting in my room after just coming back from the clinic. I had requested a meeting and spent some time with the director to get my questions answered. The main one I had was that I could get pregnant. He asked me why I asking and I told him that I had unprotected sex recently. I didn't tell him the details. It was explained to me that this actually had been discussed. I was restricted from taking birth control pills while I was in the program. This was because of the hormone interaction that could have messed things up. After I had finished the program and my milk had come in they ran some other tests and discovered another change in my body. It was explained to me that because I was lactating and also because my DNA had been tweaked a little I was not going to ovulate. I asked if I was going to be infertile for the rest of my life and I was told no. The only way for my ovaries to kick in and produce an egg was that I had to stop lactating and my milk would have to dry up. I knew if that happened if I wanted to start it up again I might not be the same quality as before. I could wreck the restaurant and all associated with it.   
  
So I couldn't get pregnant as long as I kept things the way they were. My secret lover had visited me in the ceiling room two more times over the last two months. I must say I really enjoyed the sex but I wanted to know who he was. My assistant stopped by and said Marcel the owner wanted to see me. I went downstairs to his office. I was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I had to wear a man's XXL size and even then I had to cut V in the neck to get it to fit over my boobs. As I turned the corner into his office I saw he was not alone. There was a woman in there, his wife. I caught her eye as I walked in and saw her smirk. She had no idea of my true position here, she thought I was just a hostess or something. Working around a french restaurant with people speaking that language you can pick up on things very quickly. I could understand a lot of it now, I just couldn't speak it well. She turned to Marcel and said something in french while pointing at me. She said, what's that whore doing here? Marcel told her to shut-up in french and I just smiled. She said she was leaving and as she walked out she said under her breath in french, you just hired her because of the size of those tits. Actually, she was partially correct.   
  
Marcel asked me to take a seat. He looked tired and under pressure. He started to tell me about some details of the restaurant. He said the accountants had done a lot of research and came up with some facts. The main area of the place took up 75% of the restaurant, but it only produced 35% of the revenue. The private dining area took up 25% and produced 65% of the revenue. Simply put they made more money in the smallest area, the area I worked. Marcel explained that the other investors, though very pleased with the success, wanted to maximize the potential. The decision had been made to create another private dining room reducing the main room's space. I said that made sense. Marcel explains that this room from the start would be designed to showcase and enhance the unique dining experience which of course I was a big part of. He said all restaurants need to evolve otherwise they will lose clients and be forced to close. New ways to entertain the guests had to be considered. The menu had to be tweaked often. I still did not know where he was going with this.   
  
He told me he had gotten the idea for the new room from a very rich and powerful acquaintance. He said that the way of presenting the woman in the old room was still a good idea. It worked and people got comfortable with the sight of her breasts and the use of them in the meal. They would continue to use that room and method but something beyond that was needed. They needed to showcase the woman more. Highlight her womanly assets and body. Make sure there was no doubt that she was a sensual human female that was giving of herself for their pleasure and enjoyment. I was getting some idea of where he was going with this. He turned his computer monitor around to show me a short video.   
  
He clicked on a file and the movie started. It was animated but very high quality. It opened showing the new dining room. The table was U shaped and seated 12 but could be expanded. In the center of the U was a curtain that hung from ceiling to floor. The camera was doing a 360-degree view. It zoomed in and magically passed through the curtain. There was a box there hanging from the ceiling by thin wires. There was a hole in the bottom of it. On the floor was a raised dais of some kind. The camera was then aimed at the ceiling. A trap door opened and if it was closed you could not tell it was there. A metal ladder was lowered from the opening. Out of the opening, a nude woman started to climb down the ladder. I looked closer at her and smiled because it looked just like me. When she reached the floor the ladder was withdrawn and the trapdoor closed. She stood up on the raised dais and was about 2 feet off the floor. She reached out for the box and pulled it closer. She then inserted her head through the opening followed by her arms and shoulders. Everything from her armpits down was exposed and everything above was hidden. She stood up straight and the curtain was opened. Some animated guests were seated all around the table. The woman's nude body was there for all of them to see but as this was designed you couldn't tell who the woman was. An animated chef approached the nude woman with a bowl. The box started to lower and move forward. Soon the woman was bent over at almost 90 degrees. His huge breasts hung down and were at the exact level the chef needed to milk them. The camera again moved around the animated room giving a full view of things. It was very detailed and you could see some intimate details of the woman. That was all and the file closed.   
  
Marcel looked at me and wanted to know my thoughts. Did I say, so I am to be totally naked out in the open for all to see? He told me how beautiful I was and how displaying me like this would add so much to the experience. I would admire it as well as desired. The guests would have no doubt I was a confident and strong woman who really wanted to give of herself for their enjoyment. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. It certainly wasn't what I envisioned when all this started, but I had become used to the attention and frankly loved it. This was quite a leap forward from what was happening now but I was willing to try it. OK I said, I'll do it.   
  
Marcel was overjoyed. He called in his head designer and contractor. I had some ideas for changes. They took many notes and basically agreed with everything I suggested. After all, it was going to be me on display and I wanted things perfect. I asked Marcel how long it would take to build the room. He said about 3 months. I told him that was good, that I wanted that long to get in better shape. The men went to start things and I went to my room. I called my assistant and told her to find the best personal trainer around. She said we already have one, your masseuse is very much in demand and an expert physical trainer. I told her great and to call him and hire him for that. My training started the next morning and for 3 months he whipped me into shape. I wanted an overall approach but we spent a lot of time on my legs and abs. Using all kinds of different methods such as Yoga, Pilates, Kickboxing, and Resistance training we were able to accomplish a lot in a short time. My legs became lean and well defined. My ass was tight and high. My stomach was flat as a board and had a definition. I didn't look like a bodybuilder, more like a fitness model. I was already in good shape, now I was in great shape.   
  
The 3 months went by quickly. I monitored the progress of the new room and made sure that each component worked as designed. I asked Marcel when the grand opening was. He said in 2 days. Things were basically finished and I was ready. I asked him who the first guests would be. He said that the gentleman who had given him this idea had booked a room 6 months ago even though it wasn't built. He was a very rich and powerful Japanese businessman. He had holdings all over the world and even owned property in France. His name was Mr. Tanaka. He would be there along with a group of his Japanese associates. The Japanese were obsessed with french cooking. Mr. Tanaka was an expert. Marcel told me that there were rumors that he might even actually own one of the rare french cows.   
  
So not only would I be totally nude and on display in front of this man, the menu whose key ingredient was me would have to impress him. No pressure there, huh. Marcel asked me if I wanted a dress rehearsal. I declined to say I had already tried out all the apparatuses that I would be using and everything worked great. The chef and I had worked out some positioning and he was happy with it. Marcel agreed but I could tell he was very nervous about it. He trusted me to make the right choices.   
  
The fateful day came. I tried to find things to relax me all day. In mid-afternoon of course my training came by. We did stretching exercises to relax and keep me limber. Afterward, he gave me a massage. It was wonderful and sensuous. He used a special oil on my skin. He said it was made to tighten things up and give the skin a healthy glow. It of course had been developed by the clinic. When he was done he draped some warm blankets over me and let me relax on the table. I must have dozed off because there was a knock at the door that woke me up. It was my assistant. She brought in a light supper and said I better get in the shower. I looked at the clock and she was right. After my shower, I came out in my terry robe. We ate together and then I asked to look me over for a final inspection. I dropped the robe and she went over me with a fine-tooth comb. She couldn't find one thing that needed attention. She said I was perfect and that everyone would fall in love with me tonight. I smiled at her and put my robe back on. She looked at the clock and said we better get going.   
  
I had my hair in a ponytail and didn't have any makeup on. I mean what's the point, they were not going to see my head or face. We walked down to the end of the hall. I was about to head up the new spiral staircase and I looked in the new security room. There were 2 guards in there watching a bank of monitors. Sitting next to them was Marie and she waved at me and blew me a kiss saying good luck. I really liked her and I had special plans for her. We made our way up the staircase. The door on the left now was to the new room. It was larger and easier to go through. We entered and saw all the new amenities there. Plenty of space to stand up in, two padded chairs to sit in, and a lot of electronics such as monitors and speakers. We sat down in the chairs and watched the monitors for the activity below.   
  
Slowly the guests started to file into the room. They were all very well dressed Japanese. I counted 8 men and 4 women. As all were being seated I noticed the man at the head of the table was older and Grey-headed. He must be Mr. Tanaka. The chef and his helpers were in the cooking area preparing to work their magic. At this point, the black silk curtain was fully drawn up into the ceiling which also was painted black. The only thing visible is the raised dais which was covered with black silk. Marcel came into the room and greeted everyone. Of course, he knew Mr. Tanaka and spent some time talking to him. It seemed everyone in the room spoke French so that was the language used. I could understand most of it. Marcel was speaking to all the guests now and as he walked around he pressed a hidden button which lowered the black silk curtain. That was my cue.   
  
I had a remote in my hand. I pressed a button and the trap door opened and the metal ladder lowered on its own. I looked into the abyss so to speak and dropped my robe. My assistant wished me luck and I just nodded concentrating on climbing down. The trapdoor was actually on the small size and me and my boobs didn't have much room to spare as we passed through it. I got to the bottom and pressed the remote and the ladder was withdrawn and the door closed. Looking up you would never know it was there. I bent over and removed the black silk cover over the platform. There was a small hidden compartment I put it in. On top of the platform were a pair of shoes. The animators had envisioned me in high heels as I stood on the platform. I thought this was a good idea but it needed tweaking. The shoes were actually attached to the platform about 2 feet apart. They looked just like very expensive designer pumps. The ones tonight were fire engine red. I climbed up on the platform and placed my feet in the shoes. They fit me perfectly because they were custom-designed for me. They were open to toe and my nails had been painted to match. The shoes even had a massaging ability if I chose.   
  
As I stood there totally nude in those shoes I pressed the remote again and a new door opened in the ceiling. One very thin but super strong wires a sphere lowered. This is one of the changes I suggested. I thought a box looked cheap. This sphere was silver and polished so the surface was like a mirror. It would reflect light and images to the room. I reached out and pulled it to me. The hole in the bottom was there. I started to insert my head first then my arms and finally my shoulders. The was a stretchy membrane covering the hole that allowed me in but formed a good seal. Inside the sphere were all the comforts of home. I had a monitor to watch things. It was padded so I could rest my arms and let it support my weight. I put some headphones on which had a mic attached so I could talk to people. The movement and positioning on the sphere were controlled by a joystick I had in my hand. I used that joystick to move and raise the sphere so I was in a position of standing up straight. From my armpits down I was totally nude and exposed and above that everything else was hidden in the sphere. I was ready.   
  
Marcel was building up the concept and actually a woman that would provide the luxurious nectar tonight for their dining pleasure. He had them on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Finally, he pressed the hidden button and the curtain started to rise. It slowly rose to reveal me a little at a time. First feet in those sexy red shoes. Then my calves and thighs are all tight and toned. Up it went until my naked ass was in full view and on it went. My strong back and flat stomach were next and finally, my breasts started to come into full view. As the curtain rose more and more of them were being revealed It seemed like they would never end. Could they really be that big? I knew that's what everyone was thinking from the looks on their faces. When the curtain was fully withdrawn before them was quite a sight. My tight skin glistened. My sculpted body looked strong and confident as well as desirable. The most prominent thing before them of course were my breasts. They really didn't say much, they just protruded a good distance from my body and looked very full and heavy, which they were. I gave everyone a moment to get used to me standing there before them like this and then I pressed a button on the joystick and the platform I was standing on slowly started to rotate. This was my idea to add to the presentation. It allowed all the guests wherever they have seated a complete view of all of my body.   
  
As I started to rotate now a word was said in the room and all eyes were on me. I was looking in the sphere at the monitor giving myself the once over... I look really good, I thought. The workouts had paid off. As I came around I could see my front. I looked down past my flat stomach to my pussy. There had been quite a bit of discussion as to what I should do as far as grooming. I couldn't believe there were so many opinions on this. Should I shave totally, go natural, trim things, or laser it? Finally, my assistant said that the preferred look in Paris was to have my labia and all surrounding things Brazilian waxed leaving them smooth and bald. I should leave a tiny trimmed patch just above the beginning of my slit. It should be about 2 inches long and no more than ½ inch wide. Trimmed very close it would look best if the hair was on the dark side. Luckily I was a brunette. So this is how I chose to look. I could see now it was the correct choice. My legs were spread open and the little patch drew the eyes to the promised land. Standing in this position you could just make out my labia from the front. I had always had prominent lips with the inner ones usually protruding past the outer. If you looked closely it was plain to see.   
  
Marcel introduced the chef who came forward to explain the meal. He said there would be some surprises but guaranteed everyone would love it. He then looked towards me and said that yes it was true, tonight he would be getting a key ingredient for the meal from this woman here. I would give it willingly because I knew that without it the quality and taste of the meal would not reach the heights everyone expected. He said let's begin. As he went to get his containers I stopped the rotation so I was facing the head of the table. I used the joystick to start the sphere to lower and move forward some. This allowed me to bend at the waist and lower my breasts into a better position for the chef to milk them. They started moving away from my body as I bent over more. I stopped when I reached a 75-degree angle. This is what the chef and I had agreed on for the best access. In this position, my breasts were hanging there and looked even more full and heavy. The chef moved near me and began. He first rubbed and kneaded them like he was coaxing them to give forth their bounty. Stroking one of them down with his hand he finally reached my nipple which was hard and long. Grasping it almost lovingly he slowly began to squeeze it in his expert way. Instantly my milk started to flow from it shooting out into the bowl. There were some shocking sounds from the guests as I am sure most had never seen anything like this. The force and volume of my milk was like no other human female on this earth.   
  
Having filled the bowl he stopped expressing me and giving my breast a little pat he moved away and back to the kitchen. When I knew he had walked away I raised the sphere and put myself back in the standing position. The platform began to rotate again and I was the entertainment until the course was ready. That was the routine for the rest of the meal. Whenever the Chef needed some fresh milk I would stop rotating and bend over. He would milk one or the other breast until he had enough. Everything in the room was working perfectly. We got to the dessert course. I knew what was coming. He was going to milk both my breasts and express a large volume of my milk. He did need a lot but some of this was for show. I got into position and he brought over the big bowl. He started working both my nipples which were quite long now from tonight's use. The sound of the thick streams forcefully hitting the metal bowl had everyone's attention. I was watching the monitor in my sphere. I took that opportunity to use a different camera to check myself out from the rear. I loved the way my ass looked, very round, and firm. Looking lower I saw that in this position my labia lips stuck out pretty far and looked swollen. I was about to switch the camera again when I stopped. I zoomed in to get a close up of my labia. I noticed something, my inner lips which were sticking out were wet. There was no doubt about it. My lips had involuntarily lubricated themselves and were obviously wet. They weren't dripping but not far from it. This concerned me and I worried if anyone would notice. The excitement of tonight and the exposure of my body might have caused it. Luckily nobody at the table could see them when I was bent over.   
  
By the time the chef finished filling the big bowl with my milk everyone clapped. It was going to take some time to prepare the dessert so as I was standing up Marcel came back into the room. He asked everyone how the food was and they all praised him and of course the chef. He thanked them but then suggested to them that the real star here tonight was the woman before them who provided such an abundance of her milk which was a key component. Of course, they all agreed and gave me a round of applause. My platform was rotating again when Mr. Tanaka himself asked Marcel a question. He said that in Japan there were women who trained to become Geisha. Their whole life was going to be dedicated to serving and pleasuring men. He wondered if the woman standing before them tonight who had given so much of herself felt like she was a Geisha. Marcel didn't hesitate and said no. He said the woman before you are independent and strong-willed. She has a real sense of purpose and knows her value and uniqueness. She gives of herself willingly and loves to provide for all of our guests. She has been given a gift and wants nothing else but to share that gift.   
  
Mr. Tanaka smiled and just nodded. The women present were whispering and looking at me. Marcel asked them a question. He wanted to know if they thought they could do what I was doing. They all laughed and waved their hands. One said her breasts were way too small, that even if she and her friends all but theirs together it wouldn't equal one of mine. Everyone laughed at this and just in time dessert was ready and served. It was time for coffee and Marcel offered Mr. Tanaka the choice of how he wanted the milk served. I had lowered myself knowing that it would come from me just not how. Mr. Tanaka stood up and moved inside the U shaped table. He walked up to me and requested one of the guests' coffee cups. It was handed to him and he approached my closest breast. With an expert hand, he wrapped his fingers around my nipple and carefully squeezed, expressing just the right amount into the cup. He did this flawlessly again and again until everyone had their milk. He did his cup last and taking a sip said perfect.   
  
The coffee was done and it was time for the guests to leave. I was pretty tired of not being used to the actual demand of the new room. The guests filed out but Mr. Tanaka remained to talk to Marcel. He asked Marcel to excuse the chef and staff so they could be alone. When everyone had left it was Tanaka, Marcel, and of course my left in the room. Tanaka congratulated Marcel on the dinner and presentation. He was glad his idea had been used. He said that apparently, the rumors were true and that Marcel had indeed developed a superior ingredient to be used in French cuisine. He said that up until now that the milk from the french cows was the best, and yes it was true he did in fact own one. Now, however, this woman before us is the source for the ultimate milk. He asked Marcel if I would lower myself to the position the chef used. Marcel didn't have to ask me. I heard him and lowered myself forward. Tanaka walked around the table and came close to me. He placed a hand under one of my breasts and hefted it, feeling it's the weight. He said to Marcel that he must be very proud of his “little cow” and that she must be very proud and excited as well.   
  
He let go of my breast and walked around me. When he was directly behind me he stopped and looked down. He then did something I never expected, he reached out with the index finger of his right hand and slowly ran it over my wet labia lips. He raised his hand close to his face and looked at it. My slick juice covered his finger. He smiled and said yes she is very excited don't you think Marcel. He then stuck his wet finger in his mouth and licked my juices from it. Marcel was white as a ghost but said nothing. I was in such a state of shock I couldn't move.   
  
Tanaka then gave my ass a little spank and smiled at Marcel and said that he should take very good care of his little cow for she was very very valuable. With that, he left the room. Marcel called the staff back in to clean up and I climbed down and put on my robe. My hands were shaking from that episode. I met up with Marcel in his office and said so is that what I can expect every night in this new room? He said no that he was sorry that Tanaka had done that and he would make sure it never happened again. I could tell Marcel and Tanaka had a past that he didn't want to talk about. I got the impression that Tanaka was a man that didn't like losing and I wondered how that would involve me.   
  
I was daydreaming. I was sitting in a comfortable leather seat in a private jet on my way to France. Marcel was here along with my assistant and two security guys. Marcel had business to attend to here in his home country and had suggested that I come along for a little vacation. I happily agreed since I had not had a break from the restaurant for a long time. I was of course still lactating and had my breasts drained almost every night for use in the food prep. Luckily we had found Marie and she was able to substitute for me. Her breasts produced milk too and though it wasn't up to the level of mine it was very good and she would perform very well in the dining room.   
  
I had visited the clinic recently and I was thinking about that visit. I was sitting in the director's office and he was going over some recent test results. He wanted to show me some MRI images. The first one was obviously a woman's breast. He said that it was from a normally lactating woman who had applied for the program. The internal workings of her breast had been colored to make them easier to see. The director pointed out the different parts. The lobules where the milk was produced. He asked me to count them. I guessed 12 and he said I was correct. He also had me notice the size of the ducts leading to the nipple.   
  
He then showed me a different breast. It was larger. He said this was Marie's breast. She had been in recently for a check-up. He asked me to count the lobules in this one. It was obvious this one had a lot more. It was difficult to see them all. I guessed 35. He said it was actually more like 40. The milk ducts were about twice the thickness too. This was how Marie was able to produce a high volume of milk. Genetic engineering had altered her breasts.   
  
He showed me another image. It was a very large breast. It looked heavy and swollen. I couldn't believe how dense it was. He asked me to count the lobules in this one. They were so many and they were packed so tightly it was impossible. He chuckled and said that even they had problems counting them. They estimated there were at least 100. The milk ducts were huge as well. This breast was made for one thing. To produce an enormous volume of milk. He asked me if I knew who this was and of course, I did. It was mine.   
  
We had talked before about how I could get pregnant. He said that if I let my milk dry up I probably would start ovulating. He said he had some bad news. It looked like my breasts were not capable of drying up. Even if I stopped extracting milk from them eventually they would just start leaking on their own. They would drain themselves and the cycle would continue. This really disappointed me because I had been thinking about a baby. He did have some good news for me. He said they had developed a new drug that might allow me to produce an egg. It was very experimental. I would have to have a series of shots over a week and then tests would be run later to see if I ovulated. He said I would be able to tell by some changes to my body. I would basically go into a kind of heat. My labia would swell and become engorged. I would also produce a slick fluid. If that happened there was a very good chance I was ovulating.   
  
I had of course agreed to take the drug. I had my last shot the day before we left for France. As I looked out the window of the jet which was making its final approach I wondered if this might actually work. We landed and taxied to a private hangar. A limo took us to a 5-star hotel in the heart of Paris. It was mid-morning on a beautiful spring day. There was of course no waiting to check-in. We went right to a private elevator and the hotel's security chief escorted us to the penthouse suite. Marcel said he had some business to handle this afternoon and suggested I go shopping. My assistant and I could take one of the security guys with us and go to the fashion district. She would take care of everything she said.   
  
I changed into a flowery sundress. It fit me really well and even though it showed a generous amount of cleavage I thought I looked great. The limo dropped us off in the heart of the Paris fashion district. I visited all of the top designer shops. I didn't go overboard but picked out a few pretty things and some sexy ones too. It was mid-afternoon now and I suggested we stop at a cafe for some tea and sandwiches. My assistant agreed but wanted me to look in one last shop. It was an accessory boutique. I saw some scarves in there and went in. We left the security guy outside to look around for a cafe. As he waited on the sidewalk I made a purchase. I thanked the clerk and went back outside. I saw a little cafe across the street and turned to suggest to my assistant and the security guy that we go there. I looked around and noticed that the security guy was gone. That was odd and I also noticed my assistant wasn't there too. I looked back toward the shop and saw her standing inside looking out the glass door. I looked at her confused and saw her mouth the words “I'm sorry”. Just then I heard tires screeching and a large black sedan came to a stop in the street.   
  
The windows were darkly tinted so you couldn't see in them. The back doors flew open and two large men in suits got out and walked right up to me. They each grabbed one of my arms and quickly dragged me into the backseat of the powerful sedan. The doors slammed shut and the sedan took off through the streets of Paris. I was sitting between them in the backseat. As one held me the other took my hands behind my back and used a zip tie to bind my wrists. They then took one of my scarves I had bought and used it as a blindfold on me. As the car sped along one of my captors made a call. He spoke in French and I was able to understand most of what he was saying. He told someone that they were successful. He said that they had not verified my identity yet. The guy on the phone told the other one to do that. The front of my dress was pulled down. With rough hands, he reached in and pulled one of my large breasts out of my lace bra exposing it. He pinched my big nipple and involuntarily milk shot out of the end of it. He got some on his fingers and I heard him suck on them tasting me. I felt the guy on the phone grab my breast. He actually bent down and took my dripping nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. After a few pulls his mouth filled and he swallowed. Releasing it he said into the phone that there was no mistake, they had the right woman.   
  
He ended the call and we continued our journey. They sat stoically on either side of me. They hadn't even tucked my boob back into my dress and I wondered what was in store for me. I tried to estimate the time we had been driving and I knew we were probably outside of Paris in the countryside now. Finally, the car made a turn and it felt like we had left the highway and were now on a gravel road. It was a long road going deep into the woods I suppose. My heart pounded in anticipation but I tried not to panic. The car came to a stop and I heard the doors open. The two men dragged me out of the car and up some stone steps. I noticed I was barefoot having lost my shoes somewhere. I heard some big doors open and we went into the building. From the echos, I could tell it was a big place. I was being marched down a hallway. We stopped and I heard one of the guys knock on some thick doors. Just before we went in I felt rough hands grab my exposed breast and tuck it back in my bra and dress.   
  
I could tell we entered a large room. I was led forward, stopping finally. I felt the strap binding my wrists being cut releasing them. I rubbed them and reached up to remove my blindfold. Even though the room was on the dark side I blinked adjusting my eyes back to the light. I was standing in front of a large desk. It was totally void of anything, just a large flat surface. There was a large leather chair behind it and it was turned around. I looked to my left and saw two men in lab coats. To my right was a tall blond woman and standing next to her was a large muscular Japanese gentleman. As I stared at his ominous presence I saw the big chair start to turn around. I looked forward as its occupant came into view. This was my captor. It was Hiro Tanaka himself.   
  
He was smiling at me as he looked me up and down. I had something that he wanted. Something he was willing to risk a lot to get. He wanted the milk my breasts produced and more importantly the secret to why I was able to do it. He said he hoped the trip to his chateau had not been too harsh and apologized for the abruptness of it. I didn't believe him. He said he was glad to see me again and hoped that my stay here would be enjoyable. He paused and then said that would be up to me of course. He introduced the other people. The two guys in the lab coats were his head scientists. They had been trying to figure out how to duplicate my ability to produce superior milk but so far had failed. The blond woman was Tanaka's assistant. Her name was Heiki and she was Swedish and very beautiful. Finally, he introduced a Japanese fellow. His name was Mr.Yee. He was head of Tanaka's security. I looked at him and noticed he was missing part of two fingers on his left hand.   
  
Tanaka turned his attention back to me and said that we needed to proceed. I had been brought here to help him learn the secret of my milk. If I told them what they wanted to know My stay here would be pleasant and I would be released soon. If I didn't tell them, then my stay would be very unpleasant and I would be here for a long time. It was totally up to me. He paused obviously waiting for a response from me. I wasn't a scientist. I knew bits and pieces of how things worked but I wasn't about to help this guy. I looked at him and said that all I knew was I had answered an ad and went into a program. I had been given some drugs and my breasts had started to lactate. People apparently like the milk I made and that's all I knew. He frowned and warned me that things would not be pleasant for me if I didn't tell them more. He said Mr. Yee was an expert in getting people to talk and his methods could be cruel. I looked at Mr' Yee's stoic face and I believed that. I just shook my head and said that was all I knew.   
  
Tanaka's face became very hard and finally, he said very well you have made your choice. The two guys from the car came back into the room. Tanaka told them to take me away. They grabbed my arms again and we left the room. We went down a couple of hallways and stopped in front of a service elevator. We entered and the door was closed. The metal floor was cold on my bare feet. I felt us descend. How many floors I was not sure but we were going deep into the chateau. The doors opened to a dimly lit hallway. It had a stone floor and looked very old. I was basically dragged down until we made a turn and entered a large room. There was no door and the floor was dirt. There was a single light bulb hanging from a cord. We stood there for a moment until I heard someone coming down the hallway. He entered the room. It was a barrel-chested man wearing an apron of some kind. I guessed he worked down here. The room had a faint smell of animals. He walked over to me and looked me up and down while the two men held me. Finally, he smiled and told the others to hold my arms up. As they did the apron guy went to the corner and started to pull on a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. It was a loop chain and I heard some clanking and looked up to see another chain lowering. On the end of that chain were some shackles. When they lowered enough my wrists were placed in them and they were locked. They let go of me and the two guys left. I was alone with Apron Guy.   
  
I was on my tiptoes trying to keep my balance while hanging there by my wrists. He approached me and without saying a word he reached into a pocket and produced a very sharp hooked knife. He proceeded to cut my dress off of me. It was like he was skinning an animal. Soon it fell away and I was left hanging there in my lace bra and panties. He did a waste of time. He cut my bra straps then a quick flick of the knife between my breasts and they were released. They were extra full and heavy not having been emptied in a long time. Two quick cuts on the sides of my panties and they were removed as well. I now stood totally naked and exposed in front of this man. He stood in front of me and lifted one of my breasts feeling the weight of it. He did the same with the other one. He then expertly rolled both my nipples with his fingers. This man obviously had been around dairy cows. Two strong streams of milk shot out of my nipples. He smiled and called me his little cow.   
  
He turned and left the room leaving me hanging there. My shoulders hurt and the shackles were cutting into my wrists. I heard a noise coming back down the hallway. It sounded like something large and heavy was rolling forward. Apron Gut came back into the room pushing an apparatus made of wood and metal. As he moved it into the position he started to tell me what it was for. He was talking in French and I understood most of it. This thing was very old. When they found it they weren't sure what it was for at first. After doing some research and cleaning it up they finally figured it out. He went over to the corner and pulled on the chain again. I felt my arms start to lower. I was able to stand on flat feet. I winced in pain as the strain on my shoulders was eased. I was standing in front of the thing looking at it when he roughly pulled on the chain my wrists were shackled to forcing me to fall forward on my knees. They hit a flat wooden plank. Using a combination of leather straps and shackles he quickly secured me. He pulled me forward bending me over at the waist. He unlocked the shackles on my wrists but after stretching my arms out locked them in other ones. I was bent over at the waist on my knees. My legs were spread apart fully exposing my pussy. My large breasts were hanging down and I felt the pull from their weight. I could look down at them. I saw that they were positioned between two large wooden dowel rods. He went over to a little crank on the side of the device and started to rotate it. Gears turned and I saw that the wooden rods were moving closer together. Soon they were touching my breasts where they hung from my chest wall. One on top and one underneath. They were starting to squeeze them. He cranked until they were very tight but not enough to cut off blood flow to my breasts. There was no way I could pull out of them.   
  
This must have been some sort of torture device. It was very effective in keeping its occupant restrained. It looked old enough to have been used during the French Revolution. He walked around it and was satisfied he left the room again. I didn't struggle because I knew that was pointless. I knew they weren't going to kill me because I was too valuable. They wanted me to talk, to tell them my secret. How far they would go to make me do that I wasn't sure. He was wheeling another machine when he came back into the room. This one I recognized. It was a milking machine. An older design was used on cows. I figured they were going to get around to this. Tanaka wanted my milk and he was going to force me to produce it for him. They would test it and of course cook with it. The milking machine was turned on and I heard the pumps working. Apron Guy came over with the silver tubes connected by hoses to the machine. He held my right breast steady with one hand and brought the tube up to my nipple with the other. As soon as there was a seal my nipple was sucked down into the tube with considerable force. He was using way more suction than I was used to. Maybe this was the setting they used on the dairy cows and he hadn't adjusted it. He pulled on the tube to make sure it was firmly attached to me. He repeated the procedure on my left breast. I winced from the pull as my nipples were stretched inside the tubes. I knew from the feeling that my milk was flowing. They were getting what they wanted and I couldn't do anything about it.   
  
Even though my nipples were burning from the suction it did feel good to have the pressure in my breasts relieved some. I tried to relax but found it very difficult to restrain like I was. I hurt all over. I had lost track of time down here in this dungeon. Apron Guy had left the room to let the machine do its work. I had been hooked up a long time by now. Getting off the plane now seemed like ages ago. I had to pee badly. I hadn't gone since we left the hotel. I thought about it and knew I wouldn't be released to do it. I was having to deal with my situation and they would just have to deal with this. I relaxed and felt my stream start to flow. I had to really go so it shot out in a long arc behind me onto the dirt floor. It felt like I peed a gallon before it stopped flowing. Of course, I couldn't wipe myself so I didn't care. The machine kept pumping and my milk kept flowing. I finally must have passed out.   
  
When I woke up I was laying down. I wasn't restrained or hooked up to the milking machine anymore. The room I was in was dark. I was on some sort of cot. It had an old dusty stained mattress that smelled like pee. I was still naked and I shivered from the cold dampness. I tried to sit up but even that was a struggle. I was sore all over. My nipples feel raw and it hurts to touch them. There was a little light coming in under the door and I could see around the room. It was a little cell. There was a table with a bowl and a clay jug on it. There was also a note there. It said I should drink the water in the jug and eat what was in the bowl. It was all I was going to get. I drank the water and it was too bad. The bowl had some kind of oatmeal stuff in it. I tried some and it really didn't have much taste. I stared at it and even though I was hungry I wasn't sure I could eat it. I decided to try something. It was painful but I held the bowl up to one of my breasts. Carefully I gently tried to pull on my nipple to extract some milk. I winced because they were so sore. I managed to get about half a cup out. I mixed it into the stuff in the bowl. Tasting it I thought it might be bearable now. My milk had sweetened it some. I finished the food and drank all of the water. The only other thing in the cell was a bucket in the corner. I knew what that was probably for and would use it if I had to. I was beyond being embarrassed.   
  
This routine went on for days. At least I thought they were day but because of no reference to daylight and no clocks, I wasn't sure about the passage of time. They were getting a lot of milk out of me. My nipples had toughened up some and didn't hurt so bad. It was during the eighth session that I had a visitor. It was Mr. Yee. I was restrained on the rack and was hooked up to the milking machine. I knew this couldn't be good. He stood in front of me in silence. Just doing that he was very intimidating. Finally, he walked over to the side of me and bent down to my ear. With a heavy accent in English, he asked me to tell them what they wanted to know. In English, I said that I don't know anything. He stood up and then moved around behind me. My legs were spread wide open. He knelt between them and it was like I could almost feel his breath on my pussy. He removed something from his jacket. I felt him touch me. He was pulling on one of my inner labia lips stretching it out. He then clamped it with some kind of metal tool that locked onto it. It pinched me and hurt. About the time I was wondering why he did that I found out. He shoved a large gauge needle through the clamp and my flesh until it came out the other side. I screamed as loud as I could. It was like I had been shot. He removed the clamp leaving the needle in me. He reached down for something and I felt the needle being pushed out. He was replacing the needle with some kind of metal ring. The needle fell out and the ring was in place. It must have been a big one because I could feel its weight. He left me there freshly pierced. After the session when I was back in my cell I got the chance to look at it. It was a large gauge metal ring inserted through the flesh of my right inner labia lip. I wasn't sure what kind of metal it was. Something very exotic because it was so heavy for its size. I also noticed there was no break in it. It was a solid circle. How did he do that? It was here to stay for a while so I better get used to it.   
  
Over the next six days, the same thing happened. Mr. Yee would come into the room when I was near the end of my milking session. He would ask me the same question. I always answered the same way even though I knew what was going to happen. He had pierced me a total of six times now. I had three rings inserted in each inner labia lip. They were very heavy and I knew my lips would be stretched. They were also sore because the piercings were so fresh. They were spaced evenly so I didn't know where the next one would go if there was going to be the next one. He came into the room on the seventh day. The same question was asked and I answered the same way. Once again he moved around behind me. I was actually shaking some in anticipation. Was I enjoying the pain? I closed my eyes waiting for him to touch me. I wasn't disappointed. He touched me but not on my lips. He touched my clit and I jumped some. He pinched it and stroked it. It felt so wonderful. I have a large clit and it was swelling up big. When it gets like that it is very sensitive. I was biting my lower lip as he continued to manipulate my clit. It was very hard now sticking way out from its little hood. I was focused on the pleasure, not on his purpose of doing this.   
  
He stopped stroking it and held it still. I felt the metal clamp start to squeeze my swollen clit finally clamping in place. Oh no he wasn't going to do that. He didn't hesitate knowing I would probably start trying to get away when I figured out what was coming next. The needle started to go in my clit. Right through the center of it where the most nerves were. He had to press firmly because it was so hard and swollen. When the pain hit my brain I felt darkness start to wash over me. I also felt something else. Right before I passed out I realized I just had an orgasm.   
  
*   
  
I was slowly waking up. Before I opened my eyes I knew I was back in my cell on the smelly mattress. I was sore. I ached all over but especially between my legs. I carefully touched myself to confirm it really happened. The six rings in my labia were still there. They had been joined by a new ring. One that went right through the center of my clit. It was apparently made of the same stuff being completely solid and unable to be removed. It was smaller in diameter and gauge than the others. Some of my girlfriends said they had their clits pierced, but what they really meant was they had their hoods pierced not their actual clitoris like mine. Having a ring through mine meant it would always be stimulated and stay perpetually hard.   
  
I was still constantly being milked. I don't know how much I had produced since I had been her but it was gallons. It seemed like my breasts were holding up pretty well. My nipples were very long having been in the suction cups almost all the time. I was hoping they would let my pussy heal up some. Every couple of days the Apron Guy would wash me down while I was hooked up to the milking machine. He would say that I was starting to smell. He used a rough brush and a bucket of soapy water. I am pretty sure he washed cows in the same way. I had been totally naked for weeks. Bodily functions continued and of course if they weren't going to let me clean myself up. I was going to smell.   
  
I was in the rack giving milk like always. I could feel the rings in my labia pulling down constantly stretching them. I guess we were near the end of the session because Mr. Yee came in. Something was going to happen and I shook a little. He asked me the same question and I sobbed my same answer. He moved behind me and I prayed he would leave my pierced pussy alone. I heard a strange swishing sound. It was like wind through a tree. Something struck me in the ass. It didn't hurt at first but when it happened again it started to feel like a hundred bee stings. I could hear him behind me swinging his arm. He was whipping me. He was using a cat-o-nine-tails on me. My ass was soon on fire. Each time he would strike me I would sob a little. He didn't use any pattern so I never could anticipate it. Over and over he whipped me. Now and then one of the long strands of the whip would hit between my legs directly on my pussy. That really hurt.   
  
By the time he stopped, I almost couldn't breathe. I was sobbing so much. They were breaking me down. I didn't pass out and was led to my cell. I could see my ass but when I felt it there were welts and it was hot. He didn't break the skin. I would be bruised and sore. It was difficult to get comfortable so I didn't sleep well. I had no concept of time other than my own biological clock. I have always had a 28-day cycle and I had one period so far while here. I knew another would start soon so that meant I had been here almost 2 months. For the next 6 sessions, the whipping continued. I got stronger and could take it better. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure and I was wondering if I was crossing it. Even though my ass hurt like hell and burned I noticed my pussy was getting wetter and wetter. When he hit me, the ring and my clit would move around stimulating it. It was the seventh time for him to whip me and I had my first orgasm while he did it. I think he sensed that I had and he stopped.   
  
I was breathing hard and my ass burned. I thought he was done and had left the room but I was wrong. He had gone out but came back. I could smell something funny. I couldn't quite place it and I could see him. It was a smoky metallic smell. I knew he was standing behind me. He placed his hand on my ass. His hand was rough and my ass was sore. He moved his hand around almost like he was picking out a spot. I guess he found the area he wanted. He kept his hand on my ass. He wanted to steady it. It was then that I felt something hot. With his other hand, he was bringing something close to the skin of my ass up near my hip. He touched my ass with what he was holding and time stopped. I wanted to take a big breath but I couldn't. Finally, I was able to inhale and as I did I smelled it. It was the smell of my burning skin. He was branding me. I let out the loudest scream I possibly could but he didn't stop. He held the white-hot branding iron against my flesh until he was sure I would be scarred forever. When he pulled it away my skin continued to burn. I had been branded just like some cow. He whispered in my ear that now I would always carry the Tanaka brand.   
  
When Mr. Yee left the Apron Guy came over to me and rubbed some kind of salve into my fresh brand. He said that this is what they used on the cattle to help them heal. Over the next few days, Yee left me alone. I was healing slowly and the salve seemed to help. My period came and went and the Apron Guy washed me down. I had been pierced, whipped, and branded. What was to come next? The milkings continued of course. I was sure Tanaka was stockpiling it and of course doing research on it. I guessed he had not been able to find out how to duplicate it because he continued to have me milked. Eventually, he would try something else. I was about to find out what that was.   
  
I was restrained in the rack like always. My big breasts had just been emptied. Although my brand was not healed all the way at least I could touch it now. Last night after doing that I touched my labia where the rings were. I could tell they were swollen and my pussy was leaking a little. It was a slick fluid and I smelled it. It had a musky sweet smell. I remembered the director of the clinic had said if I began to ovulate this might happen. Was I finally fertile? Of course, this was not good timing for this to happen and I sure wasn't going to tell anyone. I heard someone enter the room. It was Mr. Yee. Of course, he asked me the same question and I told him the same answer. He walked behind me and touched me. He ran a finger right down my slit. He got some of my slick wetness on it almost testing it. He then said something in Japanese and someone else entered the room. I could not turn my head all the way but it looked like a man in a robe. He was Japanese and he stood near Yee. Yee gave him some instruction in Japanese I couldn't understand. The man took off his robe and moved behind me.   
  
The rings in my labia kept my pussy lips stretched open all the time. I felt the man behind me place a hand on my ass as he moved closer. I knew what was about to happen. He was going to fuck me. I couldn't stop him. I was probably ovulating and I was sure this guy was not going to use a rubber and he wasn't going to pull out. I felt the head of his cock touch my slick swollen hole. He pushed his cock inside me. From the feel of it, I would say he was average in size. I had not had sex in some time and my pussy was swollen so it gripped him. He began to stroke in and out of me and I wondered if he was enjoying fucking me or just doing his job. He was able to get all the way inside me and I felt his balls press against my pierced clit. I knew Yee was watching us and I wondered if it was turning him on, but I doubted that. The guy was lasting a good long time but eventually sped up. He was going to cum soon and I was going to be filled with his seed. Did they know I might get pregnant? Is that what they wanted?   
  
He pulled hard on my hips as he drove deep and unloaded in me. He shot a lot and he was probably selected because he could do that. He stayed inside me until he softened and was fully spent. He finally pulled out and even though I was full of his semen, in the position I was in nothing leaked out of me. He put on his robe and left never having said a word. Mr. Yee was still standing there and after the man left he whispered to me that Tanaka intended to breed me. He wanted me to produce a female offspring that would be able to mature and since she would have the same genetics as I produce the same milk as I do now. So that's what they were trying to do. If they couldn't duplicate me in the lab they would do it the natural way.   
  
Yee stayed in the room and he had some kind of stool he brought over and sat next to me. He produced some kind of little tool bag and set it on my lower back. He then brushed my hair aside exposing my upper back. He wiped an area down high up between my shoulders near my neck. Using something from his tool bag I felt him prick me with a needle of some kind. Not a deep prick but definitely into my skin. He kept doing it over and over. He was making a pattern. He was very precise and had obviously done this before. When he was done I estimated the design he had done was about the size of a 50 cent piece. He had tattooed me. He whispered in my ear that the mark he had placed on me was a Japanese letter of their alphabet. It was the first letter in the name of the man with who I had just had sex with. It would stay with me forever he said to remind me of this. I couldn't see it of course but I knew it was there.   
  
I went to my cell and wondered if I was now pregnant with a stranger's child. I slept some and then was taken back to the room. I have milked again and then Yee came in. A robed man was with him again and I knew what was going to happen. Yee didn't even ask me anymore. The man shed his robe and moved behind me. When he entered me I could tell he was a different guy. His cock was bigger. Just by enough for me to tell. I couldn't tell how much time had passed since the first guy. Was it a day or just hours? He fucked me the same way as the first guy without saying a word. When he came it was very forceful. I could feel him shooting inside me. Again there was a lot of it. After the guy was finished and had pulled out of me Mr. Yee came over to me and once again very skillfully tattooed another symbol on my upper back. It was a little slower than the first one following my spine. From what I could tell without seeing it was a different letter but the same size as the first. So two different strange men had fucked me and I had permanent reminders of it on my back now.   
  
So this became my routine. I was pretty tired so I don't think they were letting me sleep much. The eighth different guy was fucking me at the moment. Each guy in the progression had a larger cock. This guy actually had difficulty getting inside me with his. He had to really stretch me but now he was sliding back and forth. The end of it was banging into my cervix. His hands were on my ass and from the size of them, I knew he was a big guy. I had seven letters on my back and he would soon join them. I guess the tightness of my pussy was getting to him. I heard him grunt as he began to cum. His massive cock twitched each time he shot. His load was filling me up and nothing was escaping. I knew they figured if enough different men had sex with me it would increase my chance of getting pregnant. What I could not figure out was the increasing sizes of the cocks. Why were they doing that?   
  
After another short sleep, I was again led to the room. I was restrained in the rack again but was not hooked up to the milking machine. I guess the focus was not on that anymore. My big breasts were still locked in and hanging down but they were not being sucked on. The tenth different guy was in the room now. I was able to turn and look at him. He dropped his robe and I gasped a little. The previous men had been oriental or Caucasian but this guy wasn't. His skin was very dark, jet black in fact. This was going to be a first for me. I had never had sex with a black guy before. It's not that I ever avoided it, I just never had the opportunity. In the small town where I grew up if a white girl was suspected of being friends with some of the black guys, she was immediately labeled as a black cock whore. The white boys would ignore her and not ask her out. I think it was because they thought if she had a big black cock in her she would laugh at their average white ones. Some of my friends had been with a black guy and they said it was amazing. I was about to find out.   
  
My heart was pounding as he moved behind me. The last guy had been really big and I knew this guy was bigger. He rubbed the head of his hard cock up and down on my pussy lips getting it wet. I had been fucking progressively bigger men but when this guy started to push inside me I thought he was going to tear me. He kept pushing and my pussy opened up on its own to take the big head in. He started to feed more of the shaft into me. If I had not been restrained I probably would have moved away or tried to slow him down. I was being fucked by my first big black cock and there was nothing I could do about it. At first, it felt like my pussy was going to be turned inside out when he started to stroke, but it got looser as he continued. I was able to look down between my breasts and then my legs. I could see his muscular black legs between my lily-white ones. I could see a huge pair of black balls swinging back and forth on each stroke. He was too long to get all the way inside me. I looked down on the dirt floor underneath me and noticed something weird. There were two wet spots. I saw what was making them. It was me or should I say my milk. My breasts were leaking on their own. Big white drops would form at the ends of my nipples then fall off hitting the dirt below. It was a steady flow. Was it because I was getting fucked by a huge black cock or was it because my breasts were overly full and needed to be emptied?   
  
This guy was really pounding me now. He was much more aggressive than the other ones. The white boys back home were correct. Now that I had experienced a big black cock like this an average white one would seem puny. I could hear the sounds my pussy was making as it wetly gripped him. I started shaking all over as my body convulsed and I came hard. The extra tightness of my pussy must have set him off and I felt his firehose cock go off in me. I was being bred by a large black cock. Would this be the one to get me pregnant? Would I have his black baby? I continued to cum as he did the same. His black seed deep inside me. I felt owned by this man and decided that if I had to get pregnant I wanted him to be the one. Finally spent he slowly pulled his black snake out of me. When the still huge head got to my opening it hesitated. It was like my pussy didn't want to let go of it. He pulled with a little more force and it popped out. I felt so empty then. Mr. Yee placed the black guy's letter on my back. There was room on my back for a couple of more than either he would have to start another row or this would be over which meant I would be pregnant. If this guy's cock was huge what would the next ones be like? What would the last one be like?   
  
I was getting depressed. I had been held in captivity in this place for a long time. I wasn't sure how long because I had no sense of what time it was or when a day passed. I had been naked the entire time. I had been recently forced to have sex with 10 different men. Each one had a progressively bigger cock. The last one was a large black man. All had cum inside me in an obvious effort to get me pregnant. I wasn't sure if it worked.   
  
The apron guy had strapped me down in the milking rack. I had become so used to this that I think if they stopped doing it I would miss it. The pumps were turned on and the suction tubes were attached to my breasts. My milk started to flow and I felt better. I had a purpose. I had something people wanted and desired. I would have given it freely, they didn't have to go to this trouble. Even though I was tightly restrained I went into a relaxed state. After some time I heard Mr. Yee come into the room and he wasn't alone.   
  
I sensed a presence next to him but I couldn't see who it was. I imagined it was the eleventh guy to have sex with me. My pussy was totally open and exposed. The big rings in my labia pulled them down. The last guy had been huge and so I was getting nervous if a bigger cock was about to try to go inside me. Mr. Yee came up to me and asked the same question of me he always does. I didn't even acknowledge him. He moved back behind me and I prepared myself. I then felt something strange. I felt something wet and cold press against my pussy. Then I felt a long tongue lick me once and then twice. It actually felt really nice. I heard Mr. Yee say one word in Japanese. I felt a movement then a heavy bulk of a body climbed on my back. It was very hairy in fact it was covered in fur. I then knew what was about to happen.   
  
There was a large animal on top of me. It had to be a dog of some kind. I felt him panting and his drool hit between my shoulder blades. Were they really serious about having this dog fuck me, or was this an attempt to just scare me into giving them information? The dog was a large one but I wasn't sure what kind. I didn't know anything about dogs or sex with one. I didn't even know that was possible between a human female and a male dog. The dog was still panting and drooling on top of me. Mr. Yee gave another one-word command and the dog moved its lower body closer to me. I felt a large hot mass push against my pussy. I guessed it was the dog's penis. It was trying to get inside me. This was actually going to happen.   
  
I cried out saying please no over and over. I didn't want to have sex with an animal. They paid no attention to my pleas and being restrained as I was I could not get away from it. The dog must have been trained to do this because he wasn't wasting any time. The large cock was pressing firmly into my opening. I had been progressively stretched by the other cocks, but this one was bigger than any of them. I cried out in pain as it gained entry and pushed inside me. When the dog felt the heat and tightness of my pussy it started to rapidly stroke. It was like being fucked by a jackhammer. With each push, he gained a little more depth. He was pounding me and even though my huge breasts were restrained, they were swinging back and forth. The pumps were still attached to them and my milk was still flowing.   
  
The dog cock was almost at the bottom of my pussy when I felt something else. Something large and hard at the base of his cock was pressing into my entrance. At first, I thought he was trying to get his balls in me but this was too big and hard. It was banging into me trying to get in. I was already stretched by the big cock. Mr. Yee gave another command and the dog doubled its effort trying to get farther in me. I was beside myself. I was talking gibberish and crying. I felt a burning sensation and sharp pain and then a pop. The dog immediately stopped thrusting and held still. I blinked the tears from my eyes and was quiet. Something very large had just managed to go up inside my pussy. I felt more full than ever before. The lining of my pussy was stretched to the max and molded around the massive dog cock. It wasn't stroking but I did feel it start to throb. An intense warmth was spreading from the tip of it. He was cumming inside me. The dog was pumping his sperm into me.   
  
The mass at the base of his cock that had managed to get inside me was changing. Somehow it was getting harder and bigger. It was pressing into my bladder and other internal organs. He was sealing himself inside me so none of his seed would leak out and be wasted. It was going somewhere deep. He was making sure I was his bitch. This was going to change me forever. I would never be able to have sex again without thinking about this. He had been cumming awhile in me and the mass had stopped growing. Mr. Yee gave another command and I felt the big dog's body start to slide off of me to one side. We were still very firmly attached though. The grip of my pussy on his cock was very tight and his cock was trying to rotate inside me. I cried out as my pussy felt like it was being twisted around. Somehow his cock turned 180 degrees in my pussy and we were now in a butt to butt position.   
  
The big dog pulled once like he was trying to remove his cock. The huge lump was way too big to come out of me. I had seen two dogs in this position as a young girl. I now knew the reason was that the male's cock was stuck in the female. He continued to give little tugs testing my grip on his cock. He was still cumming inside me. I tried to relax my body. Make myself looser. The pressure on my bladder and my g-spot were getting to me. I needed release and soon. This was going to hurt coming out and I knew it. Mr. Yee said another word and the dog started to pull harder. His cock had stopped spurting by now. I started yelling for him to stop that it hurt too much, but I was ignored. I had no idea how big his cock still was but this had to feel like giving birth. I was about to pass out when I felt some movement and so did the dog. He pulled the hardest yet and out he came. The knot first then the thick shaft followed. When he had cleared my pussy I lost control of my body. I shook in a massive orgasm and I urinated, emptying my bladder. A massive amount of his semen poured out of me too.   
  
Mr. Yee came over to me and once again started a tattoo on my back. It was a symbol like the others and I assumed it was the first initial of the dog's name. I was marked as his bitch now. When he finished he left with the dog and I was unhooked from the pumps and the rack. Back in my cell, I tried to lie down but I was very sore. The dog's cum was drying on my inner thighs. I tried to think of why they switched from human lovers to a canine ones. Maybe it was just to humiliate me more, I wasn't sure. I went through some sleep cycles and they fed me but didn't take me to the milking room. I wasn't sure why other than they must be preparing something or waiting for something. My breasts were very full and ached. They needed to be emptied and if I wasn't milked soon they would start emptying themselves.   
  
Finally, the door to my cell opened and I was led to the room. My breasts were going to get some relief. I was hooked up like normal and the strong suction on them released my milk and it flowed out of me. I was enjoying this feeling when the Apron guy wheeled a large apparatus into the room. It was made of metal and wood like my rack. He wheeled it into position and locked it in place. It was like two big ramps that went up on either side of me. It looked very heavy and strong. Even though I was feeling good from the pressure in my breasts being relieved this thing scared me. They had something planned. Was it another dog?   
  
I heard something behind me. I heard a voice and knew it was Mr. Yee. There were some other voices and I knew he wasn't alone. There was also something else there. Someone came up behind me and placed a hand on my naked ass. He spread my cheeks and inserted something cold and long into my ass. It wasn't very thick but it caught me by surprise. He left it there for a moment and then removed it. Mr. Yee came forward and talked to me. He said that the time had passed for me to answer the question. It was too late now for that. They had figured out what they needed to know. They were going to try something now that should have been done already. They had just taken my temperature. The timing was right, I was ovulating. One of my eggs was ready to be fertilized. They knew it had altered genes just like my genes had been altered. The French cow's genes had bonded with mine. They were going to use sperm that was used to impregnate the french cows. He said that they could have used artificial insemination methods on me, but doing it the old fashion was much more natural. I was trying to process all this and all I could think was bull sperm. They were going to put bull sperm up inside me.   
  
I started to panic. The natural way was what he said. The ramps on either side of me made sense now. They were going to breed me to a bull. Was that even possible? I felt a huge mass behind me place its weight on the ramps. I looked down and saw a massive leg and hoof. I felt someone pull on my labia rings. They were attaching something to them. I felt a pull on every ring as my lips were pulled apart. They were stretching my pussy open as far as it would go. I heard a slap on the bull's ass and it moved forward up the ramp. I was crying uncontrollably. The bull's cock was guided to my entrance. The massive hard shaft was lined up. Another slap and the weight of the bull moved forward and the cock went in me.   
  
I screamed as loud as I could from the shock and the pain. There was a foot of bull cock in me and he was trying to get more in. His massive hips were moving now and the cock was stroking in and out. Each time it smashed into my cervix trying to get past it. I was getting raped by a bull and this was supposed to get me pregnant. Pregnant with what, a calf? Luckily bulls are made like dogs. Their cocks are big but there is no knot. They also don't cum like a dog. They cum more like a human except there is a massive amount of sperm. I was a little delirious by now so I don't know how long the bull had been fucking me but I knew he was cumming now. He was producing a massive amount of bull semen and it was shooting forcefully up inside me. The end of his cock was sealed to my stretched cervix and from the feeling, in my belly, it was all going way up there into my uterus.   
  
He continued to unload in me until his cock started to go soft. He stopped thrusting and they backed him off the ramp. The bull cock was pulled out of me like a big snake. When it was pulled free some of the bull's semen leaked out but most of it stayed up inside me. To ensure it did Mr. Yee inserted something into my pussy. A tube was attached to it and it was inflated. Once it was of a size where it wasn't going to come out and the seal was tight the tube was removed. Mr. Yee came close to me and said that the plug was going to remain in my pussy for a few days. I was not to try to remove it even though that would be impossible without the deflation tube. He said the bull was one of the ones that breed the french dairy cows. The ones who had the prized milk and whose genes had been used on me. He said they had done some alteration of the bull's DNA to make it more compatible with mine. They were very confident that this breeding was going to be successful. He marked me with another tattoo. This one represents the bull. Then he started on another one. This one was just above my butt crack in the last remaining space. It was much more elaborate than the others. It stretched across my lower back and was a series of letters. I guessed maybe 6 but I wasn't sure. It took him over two hours to complete it. When finished he said that's for what is yet to come.   
  
I was led back to my cell. I was weak from the ordeal I had been put through. My lower belly felt distended from the inflated plug and fluid inside me. After I guessed it was a couple of days Mr. Yee came into my cell. He forced me on my back and spread my legs. Using one hand to spread my pussy I inserted a tube into the plugin my pussy. Twisting a valve the air inside it was released. When deflated he roughly pulled it out of me and checked my pussy for any leakage. There was none so I guess my body had absorbed all the bull sperm. He left me alone then.   
  
I was in denial about getting pregnant by the bull. That could not be possible. They were just messing with my head. They continued to bring me food and water but other than that I was left alone. My breasts were very full again, but somehow I think I had seen the last of that dungeon-like room where they milked me. Suddenly the door to my cell opened. Standing there was a very tall woman. I recognized her as being Tanaka's assistant. I had seen her on my first day here. Her name was Heike. She looked at me and then said for me to follow her. I hesitated and she said it again more forcefully. I got up on shaky legs and followed her out of my cell. We walked down the dimly lit hallway. She was dressed in a smart business suit that fit her body well. Her high heels clicked on the stone floor. I was still completely naked and barefoot. For some reason, I placed one arm across my huge breasts and the other hand over my pussy in an attempt to conceal both. I had been naked for a long time but walking with her made me notice it and I was embarrassed. At the end of the hall was an elevator and we got in it. The doors closed and we started to rise. I glanced at her and saw her wrinkled her nose and frown. I guess I didn't smell too good. I had been fucked by 10 men, a dog, and a bull. I probably did smell.   
  
The elevator stopped and we went down another hallway. Doors were lining it and we stopped at the last one. Heike opened it and I followed her in it. I blinked my eyes when I saw that it was as nice a suite as you would find in any five-star hotel. I followed her into the bedroom and she showed me the master bath. She said I needed to get clean and then she would be back. As I walked into the large bathroom I heard the door to the room close as she left. I looked around and saw a full complement of French cosmetics. In the shower were french milled soaps and shampoos. I turned the water on which was instantly steaming. I stepped in and let the water flow over me. I just stood there for a long time finally I picked out some soap and began to get myself clean. I scrubbed and scrubbed. My skin was clean but some very dirty things had been done to me that no soap could wash away. I washed my pussy and felt the rings there. I guess I had been held for a long time because my normally smoothly shaved pussy was now quite hairy. So were my underarms but I used a razor on them making them smooth again. For the time being, I left my pussy hairy.   
  
After washing and rinsing my hair I got out and dried off. Standing there I noticed that the bathroom had mirrors on every wall. I was able to easily see my body from all angles. I was very pale and there were a few fading bruises on me. My breasts were huge and heavy with blue veins crisscrossing under the skin. My nipples looked twice the size they used to be and they were big back then. I then saw the state of my back for the first time. I had assumed that he had used black or blue ink on the tattoos. Oh was I ever wrong about that? Each symbol was in a different color. Colors so vibrant and vivid they were like no colors I had ever seen before. It was like they glowed. It was obvious these had been done by an expert. Twelve single symbols were trailing down my back along my spine. At the bottom across my lower back was a larger tattoo It was in Japanese and seemed to be a word or a name.   
  
I went out into the bedroom and on the bed was a dress. It was made of silk and was very pretty. I guess this was for me to put on. I looked around for some underwear but found none. I slipped the dress on and it was like it was made just for me. It fit my body perfectly even my overly large breasts. It had a deep V cut in the bodice and I was showing a lot of cleavages. My large nipples poked against the thin silk and were on display too. I went back into the bathroom and applied some minimal makeup. Just a little mascara and lipstick. My hair was almost dry and I combed it out. It had grown very long. As soon as I had walked back into the main suite the door opened and Heike entered. She said to follow her again.   
  
I felt a little better walking with her this time after getting cleaned up and dressed. As we rode in another elevator she said I looked and smelled much better. That was all she said to me as the door opened and we walked up to a pair of huge wooden doors. She opened one and we walked into a huge room. It was a dining hall of some kind. There was a very long table around which were seated about 30 people. As we entered they all turned and looked at us. There was a man at the end of the table. He was the host of course and he stood up. It was Hiro Tanaka himself... In a loud voice, he introduced the guest of honor for tonight. That was apparently me. Heike led me to the head of the table and an empty chair to Tanaka's left was pulled out and I was to sit down. I cooperated and sat. I looked around and saw that the first course of the meal had been served. A plate of which was now placed in front of me by the wait staff. It was of course a french dish. Everyone was enjoying theirs and I took a couple of bites of mine not wanting to overdo it. I hadn't eaten any real food for a long time. The second of many courses was then served and people were raving about the quality and taste. Tanaka stood up and told the story of the french cows and their sought after milk. He said even though he had one the meal tonight had been prepared with something else. A secret ingredient that only he possessed. When he said this he looked at me and smiled. I knew he meant my milk had been used and that I was now his. I just looked straight ahead and didn't say anything. As the courses were consumed I looked around at the diners. It was a very diverse group. There were a lot of different nationalities and languages being used. The men closest to me couldn't help themselves from staring at my breasts. They were covered but just barely and they were very full and swollen.   
  
Knowing french food like I do we were at the point in the meal where dessert and coffee were to be served. As it was brought in Tanaka instructed everyone not to eat any just yet. After everyone had a plate of the crepes and a cup of coffee Tanaka stood up and everyone got quiet. He talked about how proud he was of the skill of his chefs and of course being able to provide the best to his guests. He spoke again of the special ingredient in tonight’s meal. How it had been used in all the sauces and creams and cheeses. He wanted to take the opportunity to introduce them to the source of the secret ingredient. He held his hand out for me. I looked at it for a moment and then took it as he helped me stand up. There was a little confusion on some people's faces. Tanaka let the reality of the situation set in before continuing. He confirmed that human breast milk was indeed the secret ingredient and that it had come from me. There were a few gasps from the guests. He wanted to make sure there was no doubt about this fact. He said the reason I was here was to prove it and continue to be the source. With that Tanaka turned toward me and he grasped the front of my dress. He forcefully pulled on the front, ripping it down to my waist. My huge breasts spilled forth totally exposed to all the dinner guests.   
  
There were more gasps, but these guests knew who was the big boss in the room. They have guests of Tanaka and they certainly didn't want to upset him so they all just sat there waiting. Tanaka took me by the upper arm and led me to the first guest. He picked up the guest's dessert plate and held it close to one of my nipples. He pulled on it like an expert and a strong stem of my thick creamy milk came out of my nipple and covered the crepes. He then took the coffee cup and did the same thing filling it up with my milk. He asked that guest to try it. I knew the man must be nervous but he picked up his fork and he tried the dessert now covered in my milk. He savored it then proclaimed it the best he had ever had. All the guests clapped and Tanaka moved me down the line expressing my milk as we went onto the desert and into the coffee.   
  
After making it all the way around the table Tanaka had me stand at the head of the table as the guest finished. My breasts were still fully exposed to everyone. When everyone was finished Tanaka went into another speech. He was standing behind me as he spoke. He asked everyone if there was any doubt that this was the best meal made from the most perfect ingredient they had ever had. They all agreed and cheered for him. He said that he was going to make sure that this would continue and that this would be his legacy. He referred to me as his little cow. He said he was going to teach me that I was his and nobody else's. He said that my training had already been going on but now it was time for him to personally train me. With that being said he ripped the remaining dress from my body and I stood there naked.   
  
He called for some security and they grabbed my arms and bent me over the table placing my hand on it. Tanaka was standing behind me and I heard him unzip his pants. Tanaka was going to rape me in front of his diner guests. I guess his cock was already hard and he stepped forward. I then figured out why he had been using progressively bigger cocks. He had to be the biggest of them all. His huge bulbous head pressed into my hairy snatch. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he forced it in. He had to press harder as I was being held in place. Finally my poor abused pussy gave way and the head went in me. I figured his doctors had to have given him some kind of drugs to make his cock this size or to make it this hard, I mean the man was over 70. The veiny shaft pushed in more. He started stroking in me, gaining more and more depth. My pussy was gripping his monster cock like a vise. The only sounds in the room were our breathing and the sounds coming from my pussy.   
  
He was in as far as he could go now. The big head smashed against my cervix. Both his hands were on my hips pulling me toward him to help get him in and out of me. My head was down and my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes and noticed something. The two guys had let go of my arms and had moved away. I wasn't being restrained and I wasn't trying to get away either. Tanaka was fucking me in front of all these people and I was letting him. I felt myself actually pushing back into his thrusts trying to get more of his cock in me. I guess the drugs we're giving him some stamina too. Through hooded eyes, I looked around the room and saw the guests staring. Along the walls of the room were the wait staff and some men in black suits. They were probably the security of the guests. I saw one man that looked familiar. He had short black hair and was wearing sunglasses. It was obvious he was carrying some kind of weapon under his coat. He was looking straight ahead when I saw his head turn and it was as if he was looking at me. I couldn't see his eyes but I saw a slight nod of his head. I then knew who he was. It was the head of security from the hotel we checked into in Paris. Marcel said this man was an ex-commando officer from the French military. Why was he here and why did he just nod at me?   
  
I sensed Tanaka getting close. He was going to cum in me to make sure I knew I was his. His monster cock was getting to me and I felt an orgasm coming. I felt like such a slut right then. Here I was naked in front of all these people and I was being raped by this man and I wasn't trying to get away. I was also on the verge of an orgasm which meant I was enjoying it. Just as I felt Tanaka's cock start to jerk and explode in me I saw the security guy talk into his sleeve. Right then the doors to the room burst open and a group of masked men dressed in black burst into the room. They all had automatic weapons and started yelling for everyone to get on the floor and not to move. Tanaka's cock was going off inside me and this excitement made me go off. My pussy started to spasm and clench. I was cumming hard. So hard that Tanaka couldn't stroke any more because I was gripping him too tightly. I turned and looked and saw the hotel guy standing next to Tanaka with a gun pointed at his head. In french he told Tanaka to pull out of me. I felt Tanaka try to withdraw his still rock hard cock from me. I guess the drugs were not letting it deflate. My pussy was still in spasm and he was stuck in me. He told them there was something inside my pussy that was gripping his cock head and he could pull out.   
  
Someone came over to me and threw a blanket over me to help conceal my nakedness. Two of the commandos took Tanaka by the arms and tried to pull him out of me. Tanaka and I both cried out as this was done. Finally, something inside me loosened up and released him. They pulled him slowly out of me breaking the connection. I collapsed forward on the table. A commando wrapped me up in the blanket and picked me up. He was very strong and he carried me out of the room. They were handcuffing all the guests and they led Tanaka away in handcuffs. I was carried out of the room and down a hallway. We went out some large doors and into the outside. It was nighttime and dark. We went down some steps and there was a waiting limousine with the doors open. I was placed carefully in the backseat. They're waiting for me was Marcel. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. The door closed and the limo pulled away.   
  
We didn't say a word for some time. I spoke first and just said what took you so long? He explained that they had been searching for me for months. They knew Tanaka had abducted me. They had caught my assistant and she confessed to being involved in the kidnapping. Tanaka had bribed her and she had helped set it up. She didn't know where I was taken though. He searched everywhere and even though he might have taken me back to Japan. They finally got tips about an exclusive dinner party. If Tanaka's ego hadn't gotten the best of him we might not have ever found me. Tanaka wanted to show off for his followers. The hotel security chief posed as security for one of the guests. When he found out where the chateau was he alerted the strike team. They got there as quickly as they could. I told him that it wasn't quick enough. Tanaka had raped me in front of everyone. They had forced me to have sex with multiple men and even animals. I told Marcel I might even be pregnant, but I didn't say by who. He kissed my forehead and told me I was safe now. We drove on in the night and I fell asleep.   
  
When I woke up I was in bed. I looked around and noticed it was the bed in the back of our private jet. We were heading home. Marcel came into the cabin and asked me how I was feeling. I was pretty weak but I felt better. He said that french doctors had checked me out and cleared me for travel. When we get back he said the doctors at the clinic will run some tests and I would be back to normal in no time. He gave me a pill to take which I did. It must have been a sedative because I went right back to sleep.   
  
The next time I woke up I was in a bed in a nice room. I had some IV's in me and guessed I was in the clinic back home. The doctors and nurses examined me from head to toe. They were very kind and made sure I was as comfortable as possible. I got my sense of time back and after a few days, I could get out of bed and walk around by myself. One day I was sitting in a chair by a window. The sun was shining in and I thought how much I had missed seeing that. There was a knock at the door and I said come in. the director of the clinic came in and smiled at me. He pulled up a chair and asked if I was up to a little talk. I nodded and he sat down. He said he wanted to update me on a few things. He smiled but I knew this was difficult for him to keep a pleasant face. He asked me what I thought about the rings they had pierced my labia and clitoris with. I told him I had pretty much gotten used to them. He asked me if I would ever want them removed. I said possibly. He said that might be a problem. It seemed that Tanaka had used a very experimental metal. One that was designed for the Japanese space program. It had self-healing properties. They meant if they tried to cut it before it could be removed it would heal itself and be solid again. The only way to remove the rings from my labia at the moment was to cut my lips and remove the ring then stitch me back up. This poses the risk of nerve damage and scarring. The ring in my clit was basically impossible to remove. I told him it was OK I was fine leaving them in place for now.   
  
He then talked about the tattoos. He asked if I noticed the colors they used. I said yes that I had never seen anything like them. He said I was right, there wasn't anything like them anywhere. This too was an experimental ink that was used. Normal tattoos stain the layers of skin below the surface. A laser could be used to remove a layer at a time until all the stain was gone. This ink was different. If a laser was applied to it the molecular structure of the ink would cause it to go deeper in the skin. They basically could not be removed by any current method. I told him what they represented. I told him about the unprotected sex with the men. I told him they wanted to get me pregnant. I then took a deep breath and told him about the sex with the dog and the bull. My hands were shaking and he held them. After I finished talking he was silent for a moment. He then looked at me and simply said that I was pregnant. They had run all the tests and there was no doubt about it.   
  
I stared out the window for a minute. I turned back to him and asked if I would ever find out who the father was. He looked at me and said that they knew who the father was, the tests were conclusive. I just said the word “who?”. He took a deep breath and said that the father was the bull. I was carrying the offspring of the bull that they had bred for me. This was not what I expected to hear. I sat there dumbfounded and asked him how that was possible. He shook his head and admitted to not understanding all of it himself. Somehow the shots I was given before the trip actually caused me to ovulate immediately. The problem was since my DNA had been altered by the cow's DNA the eggs I was producing could not be fertilized by human sperm. My eggs rejected those. So it didn't matter how many men had sex with me none of them were going to get me pregnant. It appears Tanaka's scientists stumbled on something by accident. They had a breeding bull and a junior researcher was mapping it's DNA. The same guy had done some research on yours and he noticed some similar patterns. So it was by accident that the right guy looked at the right thing and came to the right conclusion. But to get it to work they had to tweak the bull's DNA some more so your eggs would let his sperm penetrate and fertilize one. He said that whatever they did worked because I was definitely pregnant and the bull was the father.   
  
I said but what am I pregnant with? I saw him frown and he sighed. He said I was pregnant with a normal offspring of a cow and bull. That meant a calf. My head was spinning and I wanted to throw up. I closed my eyes for a moment and asked him what I was doing now. He said that unfortunately, I would not be able to carry it to term and give birth. A human female was just not able to do that. He said I had two choices. The first of course was that they would go in and do a DNC and abort the fetus. The second thought was the one he hoped I would choose. He asked if I had heard about in vitro fertilization. I said I had. He explained that they believed they had the technology to go into my uterus and enclose the embryo with a special receptacle. It would then be flash-frozen and removed. They could then implant the embryo into a surrogate. Did I ask what kind of surrogate? He said a cow that was in heat. The embryo had a good chance to implant and then develop. The cow would give birth to my offspring. The one inside me now. I was quiet for a moment and asked if I could think about it for a couple of days. He said of course but time was critical if the second option was to be used. I thanked him and said we would talk tomorrow. He left me with my thoughts. I looked out the window and my hand went to my lower belly. There was another life in there right now and It was up to me to decide its fate.


End file.
